Immortally Gifted
by Friendly Neighborhood Vampire
Summary: Bella has two gifts that make her special. She has lived with the Volturi for seven years, but is now moving to Forks for Charlie. Bella doesn't really know human qualities because all of her time with the Volturi. Volturi are nice. Edward/Bella :
1. Family

Immortally Gifted

My name is Isabella Swan, and I just turned seventeen, I have exactly one year until I become immortal. My heart will stopped beating and the blood stopped flowing, I am what my 'father' Aro considers gifted.

Yes. That is correct, I have lived with the Volturi for the past seven years, staying with my adoptive family over the school years and visiting my each of my parents during the summers, for two weeks each.

Renee had taken a long time for me to convince her that I wanted to live with the Volturi. She thinks that the Volturi is just a special school for me to learn different things for a higher education, boy was she wrong, but we had to keep up pretenses. Charlie was none too pleased but accepted it, thinking that it would be good for college.

The Volturi had taken me in and raised me as their own child, they were a second family to me and I loved them very much. Aro and Jane had talked to Renee and convinced her to let me be 'schooled' from the Volturi. The fact was that I was already smarter than most college graduates was an understatement, I had learned all human subjects, vampire, shape shifters, witches, and all other mythical beings. Everyone pitched in with knowledge of the things they have learned in this life and it made me gain that knowledge. My family all thought that it would be best if I knew everything there is too about life.

My second family is quite large, and always a little overprotective of me. The man that I consider my father would be Aro. My blood father, Charlie would always be my father but I consider him more of a friendly acquaintance. Aro is the man that I call 'father' everyday but I wouldn't dare tell Charlie that, it would hurt him a lot. I also consider Sulpicia my mother, because she acts like one, so I call her that, but again I would never tell that to Renee.

I have my aunts and uncles of which included Marcus, Caius, and Didyme. They always treated as their own child when I was in the castle, but I only considered Aro and Sulpicia my real parents, I mean I already have Renee and Charlie, I don't think that I needed anymore than the four. I was luck enough as it was.

I also had my sister Jane, and Heidi, we were the best sisters. It took a couple of months for Jane to get used to me but when she did we hit it off fantastically. We had many good laughs playing pranks on our brothers and other guards.

Felix and Demetri were assigned as my guards even though I didn't need it; I knew that it helped assure my parents though, they always worried. I knew that there was no need though; I was perfectly protected by one of my two gifts. I considered Alec, Felix, and Demtri all my big brothers; they always got me into trouble with father though, saying things that I did which usually they did so they could blame me, but I would tell mother or father to check the scents and they would always conclude that it was just them trying to get me into trouble.

We had gotten in trouble a few times because Mom was not happy with our actions, while Dad just looked amused. We were in trouble for 'robbing a bank'; Felix had come up with the idea that with my special gift and their vampire speeds. We would sometimes make it to the main vault take a few hundred dollars, and then take a private jet to an amusement park. We didn't need the money it was just fun to do, they would wear their Batman and Robin tee-shirts, and I had a pair of leather gloves that were my signature just like their shirts. When they dressed like that I knew what they wanted to do, they usually got bored in the guard, so we did this about once a month to keep ourselves entertained.

The rest of the guards were all just friends of mine, we all knew each other well, and had a good relationship.

I was gifted with two special gifts when Aro and Sulpicia were visiting Phoenix on a rare rainy day while the sun was hiding. I was being attacked by a vampire but luckily mom stepped in on time saying that I was just a child, and then Aro came up to me held out his hand, his face was completely shocked. That was the day that I found out I had one of my gifts, I am a shield both mentally and physically.

My shield is special, I have never once received a cut or even a bruise, it protected me easily. Renata had taught me how to expand my shield and protect other things too. My metal shield was also just as strong, I am able to protect other people if I wrap them in my shield. I have worked on my shield for so many years that I now have it down to a T. Everyone was impressed, and I could even make it seem like I am a vampire sometimes, because with my protective shield, I can do just about anything a regular vampire can do. Even all of my senses are heightened do to the fact that I live with Vampires, so it became another trait that was maintained as my own personal defense mechanism.

Aro taught me all about mythical beings, and took it upon himself to figure out what I was when he found out my second gift. It was a sunny day in the forests of Europe, we were on vacation, and I just turned fifteen years old. Father and I were running through the forest when we stopped for a short break to enjoy the scenery. That was when a small bird landed on my shoulder, she was talking to me.

That was my second gift, the ability to talk to animals. The small bird that landed on my shoulder tried to tell me that a larger animal had killed her mother, it took over a year for 'Willow' my little bird to get over the loss of her mother. Aro was extremely excited about me new gift, and told me that I was one of the most incredible women he has ever met, other than Sulpicia. So my whole family accepted Willow into the family, and never once left my shoulder or more than a few feet from me for the course of our now two year anniversary. Aro told me that during my conversations with animals that I can understand in perfect English what the animals are saying but the people around me are completely ignorant towards the conversation. Father had called me natures- seeker, like an angel he had said, and he and mom kissed my cheek.

I lived in my own part of the castle with the biggest of all the rooms, Mom wanted me to be comfortable and to be able to design my room with my sisters, and they were pleased. Willow even received her own small bed that was made from feathers that was placed by my head; she always told me that she loved me before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

We were like two peas in a pod, Willow and I. I did talk to other animals but it just wasn't the same with Willow and I, she couldn't communicate with anyone other than birds so I had to repeat conversations out loud often for her to understand.

Everyday usually stayed the same, everyday Willow and I would wake up from a peaceful sleep we would take a quick shower (it took hours at first of convincing but she finally caved when I told her I would leave her in our room all day if she didn't clean herself), and then head to our kitchen for breakfast.

I had a very nice kitchen, one that you would see in a magazine somewhere, and that's really how I got the kitchen; mom picked it out from a magazine and decorated it with the help of the men for the heavy lifting. It was mostly created for me but once father called ahead and told them about the new addition, they had stocked it with the special bird seed for finches.

Mornings always seemed to drag on, the only thing keeping me awake would be that Willow is singing again, and her voice is always so beautiful. This was one of the things other people could hear, her singing, it sounds like humming to other people. She was singing Clair De Lune, one of my favorites just to keep me awake, it angered me because she was definitely a morning bird, and it's just irritating.

Heidi came in shortly after breakfast and helped me pick out my outfit for the day, like she did every day. My hair was dry now so she made curls from my curling iron, while I dried off Willow; it took about ten minutes because I had to get all of the feathers. I did not want to deal with a sick bird right now, she gets so cranky when she is sick, and can certainly attain the quality of 'Bitchy Bird', it's much worse than her usual stubbornness.

The rest of the morning passed quickly with a few lessons and then Dad called me into the throne room. "Sweetheart would you come in please your mother and I would like to talk to you," he was eerily calm.

"What is it father?"

"Honey, we found some stuff out today about what you are. They don't have a name for it, but from what I understand, you will stop aging on your eighteenth birthday," he looked at me hesitantly.

I mulled this over for a minute, it seemed right somehow. I knew that if this didn't happen then I would be changed into a vampire, by Dad. "Thank you for finding this information out father," I hugged him and mom before kissing their cheeks. "But we have a problem, what about Charlie and Renee?" I couldn't just abandon them right now while I am still aging.

"That's what we wanted to talk about honey," mom sighed. "We think that it would be best if you went and lived with Charlie until you finish high school," she did not look happy but incredibly sad, I understood.

"So if I go and live with Charlie he would be happy but then what about Renee?" I couldn't make all my parents happy. I could hear Willow asking me what I was talking about because she was only getting half of the conversation. I told her that I would tell her later, when we were alone.

"Well when you talked to Renee last week she told you that she was happy with her new husband Phil so you should be fine on telling her that you would be living with Charlie," she sighed unhappily, I knew that she didn't want to leave, I had spent seven years with her and now I had to go back with my real father for two years or so.

"That would make sense. I guess you guys are right; it would make the most logical sense to live with him while I still can. I am just going to miss my other family," I told them sadly.

Sulpicia looked like she was about to break down into sobs any second, and I knew she wouldn't want me to see that so I made my exit. "I have to talk to Charlie now, and then later we can tell the rest of the family," I smiled sadly while I took my exit with Willow looking bewildered on my shoulder.

My phone conversation with Charlie was brief. "Hey Dad, its Bella," I tried to make my voice sound happy.

"Hey Bells! How's it going? How's your special school going?" He was so excited, well at least that makes one person.

"It's going great, but I needed to ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, anything, and what do you need?" He sounded concerned now.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you till I finish high school," I asked uncertainly, I had no idea how he would react.

"Bella that sounds amazing," his gruff voice bellowed into the phone! With my extra hearing it sounded like he announced it through a megaphone, so I winced and rubbed my ear.

"How about I'll be there in a month alright?" I had so many things to do with my family before I left.

"That sounds great! I will enroll you in school here, I am so excited about you coming here Bella," he sighed happily into the phone, while I felt guilt ride up on me. I only talked to him about once a month.

It was awkward the past two years I have been to see him because of Willow; he was confused as to why I would have a bird on my shoulder that never left me.

_Flashback:_

_I was just finishing cooking dinner, and put everything on the table. Charlie came to the table smiling appreciatively in my direction, then he looked at Willow. "So how long have you had the bird?"_

"_Willow and I have been together for a couple of months now," I replied smiling at her, and although it was hard t see if a bird was smiling, I could still see her small grin._

"_So what pet store did you get her at?" I blinked._

"_There was no pet store, I found her in the woods on a hike," I told him a little frustrated, how he dare think this angel was from some gross pet store was beyond me._

_The rest of dinner passed by quickly with no conversation, talk about awkward._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't know what Charlie would think about me bringing Willow back with me, and this time with all her toys, beauty supplies, and bedding. I knew that people would think that I am a nut job, but I couldn't bring it in me to care, it's just a small town with small minds.

I just hoped that the teachers would let me bring her with me to my classes; I would have to contact the principle.

Later that evening after we told everyone that Willow and I were leaving they were not happy but eventually accepted it. Surprisingly these vampires had all made room in their hearts for a human, and then a bird, I still find it hard to believe, if I brought home a bear, I am sure that they would have accepted him too. They were my family in every sense of the word, and I was going to miss them all dearly.

So after two hours worth of my sobbing family, and many promises to visit at least once a month they finally let me go back to my room for some much needed sleep. I was going to step into the human's world, but all I have known for the past seven years is the vampire world.

I made sure my shield was wrapped tight around Willow and myself before falling into another dreamless sleep.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Ch.2 Leaving**

The next month passed by quickly I did everything there was to do with my family before I would leave. We played games, and as a parting gift we went to New York for a good bank robbing, and then flew down to Disney Land to go to the water park. We had a lot of fun that day and took many pictures to remember it.

Willow was sad for us to be leaving but she knew that I would always protect her with my shield and that she is always included in it at all times. She was going to miss some people here especially Sulpicia, they would always sing together and that brought much joy to Willow, she enjoyed the attention.

They even set my ring tone so that when someone calls I get to listen to Sulpicia and Willow humming Clair De Lune, it always relaxed me. It does not relax Mom and Dad though, they get so nervous if I don't answer before the third ring, I am surprised that they didn't have a heart attack and re-die. They worry too much about me sometimes and that annoys but comforts me in a way. It comforts me because it lets me know that they will always be there for me. Even though I am stronger than they are and can fight off the entire guard it doesn't mean that their love doesn't bring a certain comfort only retained by parents.

Even though Dad was worried about me moving down to Forks and away from the guard he finally accepted it knowing that I could easily defend and protect Willow and myself easily but knowing about the wolves in La Push put him over the edge. I kept telling him that I would be fine and that it would be nice to meet someone from a different background, other than vampire.

So I decided then that I would stay out of La Push if there are any signs of the wolves for dad's sake. He would be worried enough as it is I didn't need to add this to his plate, although I know that he would just love the information about the wolves, dad was the ever curious one.

With my gift all animals are just drawn to me, and it wouldn't be the first time if a wild animal were to take a trip by my side of the castle. I would always go outside and start conversations with them when I see them outside my window calling for me; I was ever the popular in the forests here. The animals were sad to see me leaving but I promised to come back and visit also, they were my friends too.

So my gift basically draws them in and helps them find me. I talked to a mountain lion once and he had told me that it was like a pull towards me and that it wasn't very hard to find, it just took a while because he went halfway across the country to find me, he even gave me a ride, which was exhilarating. I even floated him off of the ground, Andy and I had a good day that day, we explored the forests and he wanted to know about human life and so that was basically our conversation.

I have gotten many rides from animals since then, and it is always exhilarating when we go out. My running is different because I am above the ground but just riding is much different. Mom and Dad are very nervous when I go out with animals but I always reassure them, and head out. When I come back with no scratches it is obvious to them that I am safe with the animals. I have even taken a few veterinarian courses so I could treat the injured animals that come to see me. Some of them were shot and I had to do a mini surgery on them to get the bullet out. I even carry my vet pack with me just about everywhere, it annoys the guard but they get over it, I have my mini one and a much larger one that always stays at home or for when I go on trips. Dad and mom always tell me how proud they are of me, and I beam with pride right back at them, they made me this way maybe not through blood but taught me life in a way that Charlie and Renee couldn't.

So I am excited to finally meet the animals in western Washington, more friends. I am sure word must have gotten around by now that the animal speaker is headed for Washington. It's like I am a portable veterinarian, there is always someone that needs my help, and whether or not they are sick with a disease or gotten shot by a hunter. I had a feeling that I was going to have to tell Charlie about this gift of mine because he would definitely get his gun out when he spots a large bear circling the house, which would not go down well.

So here I am packing my bags and getting ready for my good bye party that mom and dad are throwing for me. They are putting on a brave face but I could see in their red eyes that they are going to miss me terribly. So I keep reassuring them that I will come home soon.

That's another thing that makes me different from regular humans, my instincts are wrong. The red eyes are meant to terrify other humans but ever since Aro saved me, even though that vampire couldn't hurt me he was still my savior and I clung to hmi from that day on, the same with Sulpicia. I knew that they had to feed on humans and that didn't really bother me, I knew that they needed it to survive, so it was just natural around here.

Dad had even told me about the Cullen's, and Denali's and how their covens were called 'vegetarian' vampires because they drank the blood of animals. Even though I am an animal lover, I still hold a great deal of respect for them, they went against their instincts to be good people, and that shows courage.

The party was a big success, I ended up having to open present of course, and I was none too happy. They spent quite a lot of money on me, especially mom and dad, my new car is apparently arrived in Forks yesterday, but I still got to see the picture. It was a sleek black and blue Bugatti Veyron, and I had a sinking suspicion that it cost way over a million dollars, but what could I say. "It's too much! I do love it though, you guys know my speed styles," I hugged them both through my tears. My other gifts consisted of famous paintings that I had my eyes on, and classic books from the year they were made, in perfect condition. Felix and Demetri even pitched in together to get me a signed record of Claude Debussy and a very nice record player so I could listen to it all the time.

That was the last night that I spent in Voltera, Italy. The next morning the everyone had all my bags packed and sent to the plane, I was leaving most of it behind because I had my books and new gifts that would come in handy quickly. Mom and dad hugged and kissed me goodbye before finally letting me go onto the plane that they had charted just for me, apparently they wouldn't allow birds on the plane so dad had to pay a lot of extra fees just to get Willow on the plane. I never worried about money, I just didn't like them spending so much on me when I don't need it, but I accepted it because it hurts their feelings when I decline things that they buy me. Even though they gave me my own shiny gold credit card, it doesn't mean that I even use it on more than just a rare occasion.

Charlie was there at the airport waiting for me when I arrived and with a big smile on his face. "Bella, your here," he was very happy.

"Yeah dad, I told you I would be here," I smiled and hugged him. A part of me did miss him, but that part was always filled by Aro, the man that raised me.

It was awkward for him noticing Willow on my shoulder again. "So how's the bird," he was embarrassed.

"Willow is doing just fine, but that would be something that I need to talk to you about. Let's talk in the car alright," I smiled calmly at him and he nodded.

Once we got in the car I figured that I would get this awkward conversation over. "I can talk to animals," I was blunt.

Charlie looked at me like I was crazy and then burst out laughing, I glared at him. He straightened up and looked at me, "Is that true Bells?"

I nodded. "Yes, I also wanted to warn you that they come to me by instinct some even injured so I help them. So if you see some wild animals around the house don't shoot," I warned him.

"So how long have you had this, um, ability, of yours," he hesitated and his voice cracked over the word 'ability'.

"I have had it for about two years, and mom doesn't know. My school in Italy knows about my ability, and have helped me take extra veterinary courses, so I can treat the animals that come to me," I told him.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and we didn't say a word to each other until he pulled up to his house with my new car in the driveway. "So where did you get the car," he asked hesitantly.

"In my school I had made a lot of friends and Aro and Sulpicia bought this a goodbye present," I smiled, and Charlie relaxed.

I unpacked all my suitcases and packages that were shipped to the house. Heidi is still constantly shopping for me and every day I receive new outfit to wear.

The end of the week finished and tomorrow would be Monday, my first day of school. A half human girl going to school who knows just about nothing of regular human behavior. Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

This is up and edited! Thanks for the reviews!

~Heidi


	3. Starting School

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.3 Starting School**

Monday was very interesting. It was a cloudy as per usual in this small town, with Willow waking me up to Frederic Chopin, it was a peaceful tune, but in my opinion didn't own up to Debussy. I got ready while humming along with Willow as she happily hummed along with me. I could have just listened to it on my new record player, but decided that I liked this for now.

I gave Willow a quick shower after ten minutes of fussing with her. That was the good thing about her she said things that made her human, so it was like I was talking to a human, it's just that normal humans can't understand a word she says. It also made her very stubborn when we had our conversation, which immediately irritates me.

Rushing into the kitchen I grabbed a quick cereal bar, and ate it. I snatched my backpack from the ground and gathered my things consisting of my school books, reading books, gym clothes, and my mini animal first aid kit. I was set, I glanced at the clock. I was going to be late if I didn't leave now.

I headed out to my new car and sighed, I had a feeling it would stand out here, and I was used to fancy sports cars. I knew all about cars, which was one of my subjects, so I could narrow down any information on cars. I got in and the engine purred to life, I smiled a small smile, it was beautiful.

I made it to the school in record time, just five minutes before the bell rings. Everybody was already there and openly staring at me, I wasn't quite sure why until I looked around at the rest of the cars, they were horrid. I was definatly sticking out here, I looked at what other people were wearing and they all had on jeans and shirts, I had on a bright yellow sundress with a bird on my shoulder, yep, this is normal.

I quickly hurried off to the main office with Willow snickering beside me; I glared at her which made her laugh harder. I asked dad once what he heard when she spoke and he told me that it sounded like a regular bird sound except for when she was laughing, and singing, so she sounded somewhat human right now. I continued to scowl as I made my way to the main office, already irritated.

Mrs. Cope gave me directions to my first class, and I made it there easily. Everybody stared as I got my new assigned seat and placed by stuff on the ground. Willow was snickering quietly to herself as everybody watched, I was the only one that could hear her as she snuggled herself into my hair.

People still managed to look at us throughout the class, even though I was seated in the back of the room. A few people had the courage to come up and talk to me, and I always ended those conversations quick because I was worried that I would say something about my life of where I moved here from. So I just stuck with my basic excuse of me moving to live with Charlie from my boarding school in Italy, everybody believed it, so now trouble there. Only two people had the courage to ask about Willow, and I told them that I found her on a hike, and she has been with me ever since.

Lunch finally rolled around, and I was glad to finally have a break from all of the boring subjects that I already know. I went to the lunch line and purchased a lunch with my credit card dad gave me, he would be proud. I looked around the lunchroom trying to find someplace to sit, when I noticed them. There were vampires here! I mentally squealed, and then made my way over towards their table, practically squealing with happiness, I finally had someplace where I could kind of fit in.

They all looked up as I approached, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I questioned hesitantly, I didn't want to be rude to them. From what I see in their eyes, they are either the Denali's or the Cullen's.

They all looked shocked for a moment before a small pixy like girl with black spike hair, squealed and answered. "Of course you can sit here," she squealed once more and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I was wondering if she was an empath and soaking up my emotions or something, I think that dad said something about their being a vegetarian empath. I scratched my brain for a memory.

"Thanks. My name is Bella," I smiled at them. She looked confused.

"Well, I am Alice Cullen, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward," I smiled and nodded at all of them. I was used to vampires being beautiful but Edward took it to an entire new level, making me quickly look away as he gazed at me with intense eyes. "I thought your name was Isabella," she continued.

"It is, but Isabella is to formal, and I feel like I am getting in trouble, that's what my parents call me when they are angry," I explained.

"She is freaking me out, there is no fear at all, she is only feeling respected, and comforted. Something is seriously wrong here," Jasper hissed in a voice that I wasn't meant to here. So Jasper was the empath, which helps explain some things, then what's with Alice? Is she always like this?

I pulled out my small bag of seeds for Willow and her small dish and poured a few birdseeds into it. She jumped off my shoulder and flew down to her dish, eating happily. "You have a bird?" Alice stated, but making it sound like a question.

"Yes, her name is Willow," I explained. They all looked like they were questioning my sanity.

"So how long have you lived here?" I wanted the attention off of me.

"About two years. So why did you move here?" She asked the one question that I didn't have an answer to. I tried to avoid the question by going to a different one.

"I moved here from Italy," I hoped that, that was going to be enough of an answer, apparently not.

"Did your parents live in Italy?" Alice was certainly a persistent one today; I hoped she wasn't like this every day.

"No, I went to a boarding school in Voltera; I will be going back at the end of the school year," I explained smiling at the last part but was cut off from several hisses; obviously they weren't friends of the Volturi. I tried to ignore them as I munched on my sugary lunch.

"Bella, shouldn't you eat something healthier," Emmett asked eyeing my food plate.

"Of course not, this is just fine. Besides I made a bet that if I could gain five pounds by the end of the month I would win, I don't really care for the prize, but I don't gain weight easily so this is going to be a bit of a challenge," I explained. It was true Felix really wanted to see if I could gain any weight, I never seemed to change anymore other than just small very subtle changes that even a vampire would notice.

"What was the prize?" Emmett questioned again, as I took a swallowed a large bite of pizza.

Oh hell. "Fifty dollars," I hesitated, I didn't want them to know this.

"You're lying," Jasper told me, I sighed, trying to get my emotions in check so I could lie properly.

"Five –hundred dollars are you happy," I asked irritated.

"Your still lying," Jasper sang as he grinned at me, I was very close to hurting him with my shield, but he pushed me over the top when he started sending me new emotions, damn him!

"Half a million dollars. Crap, how do you feel now? Why couldn't you just leave it?" I asked irritated and furious at myself, I can't believe that I gave in that quickly.

"Very satisfied, thanks for finally telling the truth," he said smugly. I glared down at my food plate.

Willow was snickering at me, having heard half of the conversation from my side she knew what we were talking about, I glared at her, and she shrugged her wings delicately. "Do you want to find your way home after school by yourself?" I asked her threateningly.

Willow quickly jumped on my shoulder and pretended to be asleep, while I giggled.

"So Bella, is you car the Bugatti Veyron?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes, that was a goodbye present from my parents," I sighed sadly, already missing them.

"Didn't you come here to live with your father?" Alice was always curious. Damn.

"I did, I, um, my mom Sulp-Renee, bought it for me," they were catching my lies too easily.

"I thought that you went to school in Italy, away from both your parents," why the hell were they ganging up on me.

"Yes, but Renee thought it best if she bought me a new car when I move," I hope that, that excuse would get me out of this little hole I dug myself. Aro told me to keep the secret, so I will. Jasper narrowed his eyes, but thankfully let it drop.

"Well it is a really nice car," Rosalie told me. That comment started a half an hour discussion about the car and she even discussed her M3, with me even giving her a few tips.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was completely rigid in his seat, and was looking down at his untouched food. With my heightened senses I could tell that he wasn't breathing, something Aro taught me was coming to the forefront of my mind. _La Tua Cantante._ That's what dad had called it when someone's blood sings to them, now I feel bad. "I should get going, I have biology now," I told them as I picked up my lunch tray and headed to the trash can. I waved goodbye as I left the lunchroom and tried to find my biology class.

I was the first one in there so I went to the teacher and got my slip signed, then went back to my chair. Class passed by quickly, my lab partner never showed up so I just listened to the lecture quietly and answered all the answers correctly. I noticed that he kept trying to bump up the questions making them harder, but not for me, I already knew it all. This was learned five years ago, I have a really good memory.

When that class finally ended, I made my way out to gym, and finished the class quickly with Willow watching from the sidelines, and laughing at me when I fall down every once in a while, I had to act human. I won the game of basketball easily and quickly made my way back to the locker rooms to change back into my dress.

Willow sat on top of my locker as I changed and then we made our way to my car. I passed a silver Volvo on my way and noticed it as the Cullen's as they all waved to me. I waved back and got into my car. I also noticed that Edward wasn't with them. The day finally ended when I made dinner for Charlie and headed for bed. I got three phone calls that day from the Volturi asking how my day was and I told them about the Cullen's which they told me to keep the secret. I promised I would, and they trusted me as usual.

I said goodnight to Charlie and Willow, settling myself into the comfy electric blanket, then pulling the shield over Willow and myself like a blanket, before falling into another peaceful sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I like reading of what you guys think of my story! :) Also, Willows picture is on my profile, I have a bird just like her!


	4. Making Friends

The next morning passed easily, I got ready for school singing along with Willow as we danced around my bedroom to Toto's 'Africa' song. It seemed to be her chosen song for the day, as I sung the lyrics while she hummed the tune. We took a shower and finished getting ready for school, it looked like it was going to be cold outside today, and it was winter in Washington after all.

We made it into the car with her, and we were still on the same song, she was really getting into it now as she bellowed out the chorus,_ Its gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do, I bless the rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the things we never had…._

We were in the school parking lot now so we lowered our voices to a quiet so that I wouldn't be completely embarrassed, although Willow likes that. We made our way to our first class in record timing, I might not know about regular human behavior but I would think that staring is not normal. From what I learned from my minimal contact with other human's people just stuck with themselves or their friends. Heidi had told me about human behavior and how to try and act it; we even practiced it together before I left so I could fir in better. Of course daddy didn't like that saying that boys would be to attracted to me, and that I should have my guards with me to scare them away. It was childish in which mom promptly smacked the back of his head.

The day went by quickly and Willow and I were soon heading into the lunchroom. I made my way over to the lunch line, and quickly paying with my credit card. This time I didn't hesitate to make my way over to the Cullen's table. I made my seat and sat down guiltily because Edward wasn't here, well I guess that it is better than trying to kill me, dad would not be happy.

"Hey guys, how's your day going?" I asked all of them.

"Pretty good, I don't have any homework, you?" Alice questioned eagerly, her eyes were pleading, I was curious as to what she had up her sleeve.

"Nope, not so far. Why?" I questioned warily, the look on her face was starting to scare me, something akin to excitement but just over the top of excitement. I didn't like that look.

"Excellent! We are going shopping," she exclaimed happily. Now I was afraid, I have dealt with similar behavior before, with Heidi, she was a force of unnatural natural nature.

"What is up with this girl, now she is afraid of us, and it's because of shopping" Jasper hissed under his breath, I was not supposed to hear, but I didn't take offense of his words they were more surprised than anything.

"Sure Alice, who is going to drive?" I figured that it was best to get it over with; I was never able to get out of a shopping trip with Heidi, unless I used force. I don't think revealing myself to get out of a shopping would go down well in my family.

"Do you want to drive, I would love to see your car," Rosalie seemed excited about the prospect of seeing my car.

"Sure Rosalie, that sounds good. If you play your cards right you might get to drive it back home," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't hold it anymore I burst out laughing, and the rest of the family did too.

"Excellent!" Alice was ever the more cheerful. "We girls are going to have so much fun!" This is why I gave up in the first place, I knew this behavior, I could relate.

"Alright," Willow was looking around, confused at only hearing half the conversation.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"How about after school, the boys can take the car home and we girls will take your car," she explained.

"We are going shopping after school, I don't think she will be as bad as Heidi," I explained the last part as I saw the panic in her eyes.

"I thought Heidi is still sending you clothes, you don't need to buy anymore," she questioned me confused as to why I would still go shopping.

"No, she isn't as bad as her, but you know I am not one for shopping," I told Willow.

"Well that's obvious," she laughed at me, and I pouted.

"You talk to your bird," Emmett laughed.

"Just because you don't know what she says doesn't mean I don't know what she says," I glared at him.

"Alright let's not fight. So why don't you like shopping," Alice questioned me?

"I am always forced to go shopping, and I am still being sent clothes from my sister. In another country she still manages to pick out my outfits every day. The only way I got out of wearing a dress today was because I told her that I was cold, now look at me," I gestured towards my outfit.

I was wearing a green turtle neck with a pair of blue jeans, all designer. All over hundreds of dollars, I don't even know what to say to her when I saw the price tags, I almost fainted, but I was getting better at spending money.

"You have on fabulous clothes, why are you complaining?" She was clearly confused by my behavior.

"You are very similar to my family, they thrive on money. Everything is always new, expensive, and before normal people can even see them before they were even in stores," I was frustrated. Willow caught on to my little rant and rubbed her wing on the back of my head, I leaned into her touch. She nuzzled herself into my hair, she always comforts me, and I her.

I looked up to see all of the Cullen's (apart from Edward) all staring at me strangely. "You said that you can understand what she is saying," Jasper asked lowly.

"Sorry but my family doesn't want me to talk with anyone about this subject," this was what I was talking about with the human behavior. Having a conversation with your bird does not make me look human, even though I am not, and yet I can't reveal myself to the vampire world yet.

"Alright then, so where do you want to go shopping," Alice started conversation from then on, probably trying to save me the impending embarrassment.

Lunch ended quickly while I chatted with Alice and Rosalie about my numerous shopping trips around the world. They were all stunned to hear how many different places I liked traveling to, so this sped lunch up quickly. We all waved goodbye and I headed off towards biology.

Class went by so slow, I thought that I was being tortured, I kept hoping that Edward would walk through the door, and then I would sigh to myself. I don't know him, and he wants to kill me, what good would come if he showed back up and tortured himself. Still a part of me was hoping he would show back up, and join us in lunch and sit with me in biology. It was definitely the odd part of me.

Finally school finished up and I went to go meet Alice and Rosalie at my car, where we had discussed to meet there. We all hoped in Rosalie sitting in the front next to me, and looking at the car with pure jealousy, I had a feeling that she didn't give many people that look. Alice was sitting in the backseat with Willow sitting next to her.

Alice looked surprised that Willow would sit next to a predator easily, and not give a second glance, little did she know…..

Rosalie and I chatted animatedly the entire way about different cars and models, while Alice sat in the backseat staring at Willow with a look of pure confusion. "Alice, are you alright?" I tried my hardest not to laugh at her dazed expression.

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way but did you drug this bird?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't stop laughing tears were streaming down my face, and I could barely see the road, I was glad that I had excellent reflexes so I could stay perfectly in the middle lane.

"No, I didn't drug Willow," Rosalie was giggling now also. Alice still looked a bit dazed as we got to Seattle.

We drove along Seattle till Alice pointed out some cute shops that had some decent clothes in them. Rosalie, Alice, and I all ended up with a few bags, but as we passed a pet store I just had to go in. It would be nice if I could get something for Willow.

We shopped around the store for about twenty minutes, and I ended up buying some cute bird clothing. I made her try it all on and she seemed to like it all and thanked me as we headed for the register. I liked the idea of her having her own clothes to get dressed in, no matter how long it would take her to get ready in the mornings. That was also an expensive trip as I paid over two-hundred dollars for about ten tiny bird outfits. Although the cashier looked please, my bank account is taking hits, even though Alice keeps offering to pay, I just hold up my credit card. I can already see Heidi beaming with pride because I did my own shopping.

On Thursday I went over to the Cullen's' house for some girl time with Alice and Rosalie, that didn't turn out quite well because Emmett had interrupted our time for girls and changed it into a video game marathon. I beat him every time and even challenged Jasper to a few games and beat him promptly also.

I also met Carlisle and Esme, they were very kind and reminded me a lot of my parents in Italy. I talked with Carlisle and Esme about many different things, we chatted about interior designs, like my part of the castle in Italy. Carlisle and I talked about the different medical field, and I was surprised at the intensity in my voice as I spoke about medicine. It seemed to flow so natural to me, and I just seemed to _know. _I mean I do know about the medical field, but this seemed like I've known it for many years, it was so different, I don't remember it being like this before. I would have to talk with dad about this later.

The day seemed to go by quickly, and I kept wondering about Edward. Was he home? I didn't dare ask about him though, I knew the real reason he was gone, and it was my fault. Guilt swept over me like a freight train as I was playing Emmett one last time before I left for the night. I could feel Jasper was sending me waves of calm but I didn't want to feel it, I pushed it back from my shield, and the look on Jaspers told me that he received all that calm like a cat pouncing, if I didn't know any better I would say he fell asleep. He finally snapped out of his calm daze and glanced at me curiously, no doubt questioning if I really was a human, which I am not, but I can't really tell them, or not yet at least.

I left about twenty minutes later, easily wiping out Emmett's car on the race track from the video game. I gave them all hugs, which I received a bunch of surprised faces to, but I was too sleepy to notice, it was about ten PM, and Willow was already sleeping on my shoulder.

When I was far enough away from them to where I couldn't feel their presences in my shield I called everyone and said goodnight, they were angry that I was staying up so late but let it go when I told them I was tired and going to bed.

Charlie was a sleep in his bed when I got home, I called ahead to let him know that I would be at the Cullen's house for a while. He agreed happily, liking the fact that I spending time with such a well kept family.

Friday came around and I found myself back at the Cullen household again for the rest of the day and night, yes that's correct, I am having a sleepover with Alice and Rosalie. I thought the situation was quite ironic for the fact that I would be the only one sleeping. They all seemed excited about it though Jasper had challenged me to a game of checkers saying, "I don't think that you are woman enough to play a real game of chess, so we can stick with checkers," he shrugged noncommittally.

"No, I am going to play you a game of chess, only if you are man enough to get beat by a woman," I hissed at him. I didn't like people testing me; it infuriated me to no end. He grinned at me with an evil glint in his eyes, little did he know that not one person has ever beaten me at a game of chess, and I have only played with vampires. This was going to be hilarious, I could tell that Jasper had good tactics but he was no match for me.

Alice had played dress up with me for hours. Later I was saved by Rosalie pulling me out to the garage to show me her M3, it was a fabulous car.

I finally fell asleep around ten PM, we were watching Romeo and Juliet (I got to pick the movie) in the living room; tears stained my cheeks from the sad ending. The entire time I felt like I was being watched. I know that it should have scared me but I felt comforted in a strange way.

Willow was sleeping comfortably in her bed that I had brought from Charlie's house on the chair across from the couch I was sleeping on.

The only reason I was able to go back to sleep was because I felt comforted with _his _presence, I liked that he was watching over me. Edward was back.

* * *

Yeah! Edward's back in the next chapter! Let me know if you have any questions! I love those lovely reviews! :)

~Heidi Ann


	5. Morning at the Cullen's

I apologize for this taking so long but I have been extremely busy lately with my school work. I wanted to get most of it done, I should have another chapter up hopefully soon. I also apologize for the short length of this. :(

I do hope whoever reads it likes it though!

* * *

I awoke with a start to Robert Palmer's song 'Bad Case of Loving You', Willow was humming quite loudly from the coffee table in front of me, I laughed at her, and she broke off and laughed with me too. Its just not a good day when your bird doesn't sing, is it?

This was a private joke that nobody knew but when that song came onto the radio and I heard it that first time, it just seemed to fit the day because that was the day Aro and Sulpicia talked to me about vampire mates. Then when I told Willow about it later she had just laughed and started singing it. Good times.

Coming back to the present I wiped my tears away and noticed that we weren't alone anymore. The entire family besides Edward was all down watching us, awkward. "Good Morning everyone," I exclaimed happily, trying to break the silence.

"Morning Bella"! Alice was as chipper as ever. "We got you breakfast," did she not notice her slip?

"Thanks Alice sounds great," I yawned once more and rolled over only to crash on the ground.

Everyone broke out into a chorus of musical laughter, even my betraying bird. I glared at everyone.

"Alright now that we have had enough laughter at Bella's expense why don't you go eat Bella," Rosalie finally saved me from anymore humiliation. My face was a bright red, I am officially mortified.

I quickly got up off the floor whilst glaring around the room. I made my way to the kitchen and found a plate of pancakes with a variety of sliced fruits on top, yum. Mom always liked cooking for me but told me the food stunk to her, and had never even dared to try it. The thought of cooking for her daughter is what moved her heart to the right place as she cooked me dinner and breakfast at least a few times a week. I would usually suggest going out but sometimes I liked to stay in and cook myself.

Willow came out and joined me after a couple of minutes already eager for the day. "Bella something is going to happen today!" Willow can be odd sometimes and reminded me of a psychic.

"Something..?" I questioned her warily.

"Yes! That's why I woke you up like that this morning," great the tone my bird used on me made me think that I was the incompetent one out of the two of us.

"I thought you just wanted to wake me up in a happy mood," I replied grumpily. I was going to have to cancel any plans with the Cullen's today, I was sure Alice wouldn't take to kindly to that.

"No, I sung that song because it was funny, but also it had to do with what we are doing today," she answered nonchalantly, maybe a bit too much. My instincts were tingling and telling me that she had something interesting planned for today.

"So what are we doing today?" I was exasperated, why couldn't she just tell me.

"We are going out to the forests tonight," she told me with a bit of a glazed over look in her black eyes.

"Can I even ask what brought on this behavior," I asked amused, this was odd even for her.

"I had a dream last night," she told me cryptically. I gave her an annoyed look, and she sighed. "You'll find out hopefully today, I just hope that you would be happy for me," she said wistfully.

"Alright," I replied, completely baffled as to what we would be doing today. I finished my pancakes and headed out into the living room, everyone was sitting down on the expensive seating or on their mates lap. "Can I take a shower?" I asked, I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

"Sure Bella," Alice replied, looking at me strangely.

"Willow," I called out to her. A couple of seconds passed before she came out with syrup smeared to her feathery chest. "You finished the pancakes didn't you," she shrugged her wings sheepishly, while I chuckled. "Where is the shower at?"

"Second floor, third door on the right," Rosalie told me. I smiled before we made our way up to the bathroom. I showered quickly but Willow seemed to take forever as I was washing up breakfast mess, she looked like she was trying to show off for someone. I was curious, but kept quiet.

An hour later we had both finished showering and cleaned up till we were both practically sparkling, I was starting to feel like mom in the sunlight. I fixed my hair easily with the essentials I brought from Charlie's and quickly brushed my teeth.

Willow was looking at herself in the mirror, it was cute. She was turning around and making sure that her feathers were perfect, I rolled my eyes. I brought her downstairs and she refused to use a blow-dryer for her feathers saying that it will mess it up; I laughed, rolled out a washcloth for her and wrapped it around her while she sat in my hands because her wings were wrapped in the small towel.

Everybody (even Edward) was in the living room when I approached except for Carlisle, he must have gone to work. They were all watching I couldn't recognize and took a seat next to Rosalie. She smiled at me before turning back to the movie so I focused back on Willow, as I slowly spread each wing to dry carefully and not 'wrinkle' a feather as Willow would put it.

I thought about what Willow could want to do today; she was kind of similar to a psychic when it comes to the future so she has probably already planned the day for us. Now I would have to figure out a way to tell the Cullen's that I would be busy today. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice calling my name, "Bella!" Apparently I had zoned out for a while and now everyone was staring at me. _Awkward._

"Sorry, what were you saying Alice?" I asked her apologetically, I didn't want to be rude.

"I was thinking about what we could do today, there is a new ma-," her extreme overexcited self was ringing out loud and clear.

"Actually I had plans today, but maybe we could do something next week" I cut her off nervously.

She pouted, "Alright, we will have to check out the mall next week then," she brightened considerably.

"That sounds like a plan," I couldn't say 'fun' because then she would go hyperactive again.

We made plans to go after school on Wednesday for shopping in Olympia after school. I was a little nervous about going shopping with her at a mall that she has never been in before but I think that with Rose's help, we could handle her. I said my goodbyes to family and hugged all the girls. They were surprised but pleased, especially Esme.

When I reached home I made my daily calls, and they were all nervous, as per usually, but they were all just glad that I had fun like I told them I did.

Willow got my attention when I was done on the phone immediately. "We are going hiking," she told me excitedly.

"This is what was involved in the big day you had planned?" I questioned her incredulously.

"Yes, I have a good feeling," she explained critically.

* * *

Please review! I like to know what the viewers think!


	6. Hiking

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I changed outfits so I was in a comfortable pair of plaid mini-shorts and a loose green tee shirt that covered the entire shorts, so really it just looked like I was wearing a long shirt. This was always another plus with my shield, I could wrap it around me and cut off the cold or hot air if I don't want to feel it, the thermo shield helps a lot of the time if I forget to wear a coat outside and so I don't catch a cold.

I walked out to the forest behind the house and checking to make sure no one was watching before I lifted myself up off the ground with my shield, and wrapped it around both Willow and myself. She flew ahead of me but I let her, she sung the entire way and I hummed along with her to Robert Schumann's classical piano compositions.

We flew around the forest for about four or five hours, doing a couple of circles and just exploring until we finally came across a beautiful meadow. The sun was shining through which illuminated its beauty. When I looked up it seemed like there wasn't a cloud in sight as the sun shone bright on the waterfall and the wildflowers that grew tall in the small patch of grass. It was very luxurious even for Forks, just to enjoy the natural beauty of it.

Willow and I moved to the middle of the meadow and I lay down, with willow settling herself on my stomach, I wrapped my arms around the back of my head while trying to improvise for a pillow. The comfort that I felt here was almost unnerving, it was so extraordinary.

We napped for about an hour until I woke up to a small voice, "Hello, who are you"? The small blue bird questioned me. **(A/N: Picture on profile, really cute also****) **

"I am Bella, and this Willow," I gestured to the bird sitting on my knee that looked like she was trying to suck in, it was too cute.

"Well I am Ainslie, do you come here often"? He asked nervously. I was confused but when I looked closer I could tell that he kept sneaking glances over towards Willow. The answer was now written in black and white, they had mated.

They talked easily for hours while I just kept going over this new theory in my head. Willow was always alone until she found me, and then she found her mate. Does everyone have a mate, a person that can relate to everything that the person or animal does, and be irrevocably entwined in their lives forever? I knew that it was visibly love at first sight for the new 'love birds', so what happens if someone doesn't meet their true love? Will they be alone forever? I certainly hope not, I would be one of those people, and that's a scary thought.

Finally it was getting dark so we headed back towards the house, with Ainslie flying next to Willow, until they both started to get tired. I picked them up in my shield and carried them in front of me until I felt a presence near me. I shook the birds' shields a bit to get them alert, and put them up on my shoulder while I floated to the ground. "There is someone out here," I whispered, hoping it wasn't a vampire, which would lead me nowhere good if I was found wandering in the woods.

I expanded my shield a bit so I could tell where the person was, and I could tell that they were getting closer to me, I had a feeling it was a vampire. If it were to be a human than I don't think that I would have noticed, on account of the fact that it was strong, I could tell from the energy that it was not human, even a muscular human wouldn't give out that much strength.

I was getting irritated at walked human pace just to be followed by someone. Luckily it was only one inhuman being and not two or I would be furious, this was wasting my time, I could have been home by now. They kept pace with me as I walked home, but about ten minutes in I gave up and turned around walking towards where I felt the person. When I found what I was looking for I looked behind a few trees, knowing full and well that the person had left as soon as I got close enough.

I could still fell the retreating figure in my shield, I decided I could have had some fun with this had it not been so late with a frustrated Charlie at home. So I saved my fun for another day, seeing surprised looks is what always amuses me, and it can be quite hilarious at times, depends on the situation.

I floated us back the rest of the way home in my fastest speed, making sure to check the shield every couple seconds to make sure that I don't run into anyone else. Charlie let it go that I was home past six because I think that he was still getting over the shock that there was another bird on my shoulder. It made Charlie nervous, and his last question of the night made me worry for his health.

"So are there going to be anymore animals on your shoulder"? Charlie questioned warily.

"Dad this is Ainslie, he is Willows mate, when I went hiking Willow and I found him, it was love at first sight. They are mates" I explained smiling at the last part.

Charlie made a noise that sounded like a grunt and made his way back to the television. I made a quick sandwich for myself, and poured some birdseed for the new couple.

We all headed for bed after a quick dinner, I wrapped them in my shield as I made a mental note to go to the pet store tomorrow so I could get a larger bird bed for Ainslie so for tonight they just slept on my bed by my head, nuzzling each other.

I called home to let everyone know about the new addition, and they all wished Willow luck with her new mate. "Well I am happy for them as you should be too Honey," mom told me confused at the sadness in my voice.

"I am happy for them, I was just wondering what would happen if I never find a mate. I would be considered an old spinster in the body of an eighteen year old. I would forever be alone," I told her sadly. Willow obviously hearing this conversation jumped out of bed and cuddled next to my face on my pillow.

"Bella, you are my daughter, it does not matter if you don't find anyone special, but knowing you, it's obvious that you will, sooner than you think," mom told me. "You are a special girl Isabella, and someday you are going to find that someone special that you know more than you know yourself, and become lost in love, just like I did with your father," I could practically hear her smile as she talked about dad on the phone.

"Alright, I know your right, you always are," I laughed.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams," she bid me goodnight.

"Night mom," I hung the phone up.

I wrapped the shield around us as Willow went back over to Ainslie for the night, and I sighed. "Night you two, we have a busy day tomorrow," I told both of them.

"Night Bella," the replied to me in unison, while snuggling each other close.

Tomorrow is Sunday, and I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I like reviews that tell me what parts of the story are good, and which are bad.

Thanks for reading

~Heidi Ann


	7. Sunday

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I woke up to the soft piano musings of Ludwig Van Beethoven. Willow and Ainslie were both singing the tunes as they flew around the room in dance moves. I smiled at the sight of them; it was sweet how they had found love so easily. "Good morning," I greeted them both cheerfully.

"Good morning Bella," the love birds greeted me in unison.

We got ready for the day quickly. I dressed in a light pink sundress even though it was cloudy out here, ironic. I got the birds all cleaned up and fed breakfast then went out to my car. It took a bit of a drive to get to the pet store but once we were there it was worth it.

The large pet store was like a dream. There were so many different things to look at and the little birds on my shoulder were directing me towards the bird isle. We found a new bed for them easily, and also picked some treats, toys to play with (they were fascinated with the mirror), and an interesting 'Activity Center' that has these combined together. They were pleased with the purchases, and I was happy that they were happy.

We left the store after about four hours of talking to the other birds there and finished our shopping. We were almost all the way home when I sensed something was wrong, I couldn't tell what it was but the prickling on the back of my neck was telling me something was up. I looked over at the birds that were snuggling in the passenger seat, and looking at me curiously, obviously sensing my distress.

I didn't know if I should call someone but I got out my phone anyway and hooked it into the speaker for the car. I decided on calling my parents to make sure everything was alright there. They picked up on the second ring, "Hello dear," dad greeted me.

"Hey daddy, is everything alright over there"? _Please oh please be alright, _I begged in my mind.

"Yes dear, why would you think ill of something"? His tone was curious, and partly amused.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, like something bad is happening right now. I can feel it, the little prickling on the back of my neck is telling me it's bad," I explained desperately. I had no idea what to do or how to handle this situation.

"Listen to me sweetheart; there are bad things that happen in the world every day. Not everything can be stopped or solved; it just has to happen sometimes," dad soothed.

"Your right, I know. Sorry for disrupting you daddy," I apologized.

"You are my daughter, you can call anytime," he chuckled.

"Alright well we have some things to do today so I am going to go," I told him.

"What are you doing dear"?

"We went to the pet store today and I bought Willow and Ainslie a few things," I explained.

"Alright, have fun today, you have school tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Bye daddy," I bid him goodbye.

"Goodbye dear," he told me. We hung up, and I continued driving even though something was telling me that another something is wrong and is happening right now.

When we arrived home we all went out to the backyard to start setting up the new bird activity center, it was too big for my bedroom, all the while the weird sensation not dissipating or lessening, if anything maybe even getting stronger.

I started dinner for Charlie and his guests at four thirty. Charlie said earlier today that he would be inviting some friends from the reservation here for dinner, and if I didn't want to cook then he would order pizza. I figured that the least I could do was cook a quick dinner for them, even if it was people from the 'other side' as dad put it. I chuckled to myself; everyone that is related to a wolf dad would call it the 'other side'. So I put together some enchiladas for dinner tonight, figuring it would keep them busy with television.

It was around five that I knew Charlie would be getting home soon, but I also heard something, something that I knew was confirming my suspicions all day long. A low cry could be heard in the forest as I watched the birds play together on the new activity center we had just purchased several hours earlier. I looked in the woods towards the cry, and noticing that something was entering my shield, the birds also noticing my new interest.

I had cast it out earlier for about two miles so I could tell if anyone was coming. I could tell that this was an animal, and by the way that it cried out, I could tell it was injured. I still wasn't in vision range of the animal so I lifted it above the air and floated it towards me.

The large Jaguar was lying on its side and looking scared and confused. I floated right down towards my feet, and stroked its fur, while looking for an injury. "What happened little guy"? I questioned him.

"I was running around playing in the forests when a man came out of nowhere and shot me," I gasped at his choked out words. He was breathing heavily but he seemed more relaxed under my soft touch.

I slowly turned the jaguar over and there on his stomach was a bullet wound. I have done this procedure many times so I wasn't stressed when I carried him inside with my shield and laid him down on the rug in the living room. I grabbed my medical bag from my room and rushed back down towards the animal. I also noticed that the birds have come inside to see what was happening with him.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie"? I needed to know before I gave him any sedatives.

"Caleb," he groaned in pain again.

"Alright Caleb, you are going to be fine. I need you to relax now though. I giving you a sedative while I do a small surgery alright," he halfway nodded his head.

Thanks to my more improved vision I was able to see better, but I still needed a little more light. "Willow, will you please turn on another light"? She flew over towards the light switch and flipped it on, while Ainslie watched me with captivated attention. The light helped a bit more, as I drugged Caleb, and proceeded with the surgery.

Halfway through the surgery I heard a gasp behind me. I turned and looked at Charlie and his two guests. Can someone please say awkward? I was too busy focusing I didn't even here him pull up, I decided to break the silence first. "Dinner will be done in about half an hour," I told him as I turned back to Caleb.

"Isabella what the hell is going on"? Charlie's voice thundered.

"Caleb got shot and came for my help. I don't have long before the sedative I gave him will wear off; I'll tell you better once the surgery is finished alright"? I questioned him in my best veterinarian voice.

Charlie sighed and walked over towards me, putting an apologetic hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you. Is he dangerous"? Charlie was obviously doing his best not to call the mental hospital on me.

"No dad he is not dangerous," I sighed. "Who are your friends"? I questioned the two men at the door. The older man was around Charlie's age, and the other looking a little younger than myself.

"This is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black," he introduced me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," I held out my hand but quickly took it back. I blushed as I looked down at my gloved hand that was covered in Caleb's blood. "Sorry, dad again dinner will be done in half an hour," I told him as I turned back to Caleb.

I finished up with him easily in twenty minutes and was just tying the stitches when I figured I would need a different pair of scissors to cut the string, my small pair of medical scissors would not do, I thought as I slowly stitched up the eighteen stitches needed. "Willow," I called out to her. Everybody in the living room turned to look at me strangely.

She flew in seconds later, I sighed in relief; I didn't want to make one of our guests get me scissors since I can't use my shield now. "What is it"? She asked curiously as she looked over my stitches that I was still working on.

"I need some scissors; there are some on my dresser upstairs. Can you get them for me please"? I pleaded with her.

"Fine," she huffed and flew upstairs.

A couple more seconds passed before she came down stairs holding onto the small pair of children scissors by her feet. "Thanks you're a lifesaver," I thanked her as she sat down next to Ainslie who barely blinked throughout the procedure. He gently wrapped his wing around her and she snuggled into his body.

"Finished," I announced as I cut the last stitch. I looked over at our guests and they were just gaping at me, even Charlie. Oh hell, I thought that we went through this already. He's probably contemplating putting me into a mental institution now.

"How did you know how to do that"? Jacob broke through the silence first.

"I've done this procedure many times before, not many changes," I explained with a shrug as I took off the latex gloves and went to the kitchen, and cleaned up the mess. The timer for dinner went off just as I was finishing cleaning up, perfect timing, I thought with a smile.

* * *

I spent three hours on this last nigth at like midnight so I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Happy Holidays everyone! :)


	8. Awkward

Dinner was awkward to say at the least but I was determined to make everyone calm especially since I was the one that made it awkward. I could tell Charlie was wary of Caleb being in the house, even if he was under a sedative.

Once they were seated at the table, even Willow and Ainslie sitting next to each other as I poured bird seed into their food dishes I was the one break the eerie silence. "So Billy, you are one of Charlie's fishing buddies, are you not"? I questioned with a smile.

"Yes, your dad is a fine fisherman," Billy said with a small smile.

"Excellent, I will have to pick up some fish cooking books the next time I go out of town," I pondered to myself. "Charlie sure has enough fish in the freezer to last a few years," I laughed as did the others.

"So Bella," Jacob started with a smile. "Do you want to be a vet or something"? Jacob questioned with a large grin.

"No, but I am very good with communicating with animals," I shrugged. I didn't consider myself a veterinarian, just someone that wanted to help.

"But you were so good with the whole bullet removal," Jacob urged me.

"I was good because I have done this procedure many times in the past. Animals come to me for help, they have since I turned fifteen," I explained with a shrug.

"Alright, so Jacob how is school going for you"? Charlie obviously wanted to get off the subject where he thought I might be crazy.

So basic conversation rolled on for about an hour until we finished dinner, and they all went out to the living room while I washed dishes. "Hey Bella," Jacob greeted coming up behind me. I think that he tried to scare me but I didn't work as I felt him walking through my alert shield, letting me know he was there.

"Hey Jacob, why aren't you watching the game," I could hear the basketball game playing on the television.

"Nah, I came out to see if you need any help"? He asked me sounding hopeful.

"You don't like basketball"? I thought that all men liked sports, even vampires; I knew that dad loved his basketball when he played with the guard. They shredded many balls, I was the supplier.

"I do, just rather play than watch, yah know,"? His native accent flowing.

"Yeah, if I had a choice, sports would not be on my daily agenda ever, I prefer amusement parks," I laughed recalling memories of Felix and Demetri daring me to go on the scariest rides, and trying to freak me out.

"Sorry there aren't many amusement parks here," he shrugged sadly.

"There weren't many ones that I liked I Italy so we just flew down somewhere else, Disney Land was fun," I smiled, but then scowled, we only got to go out for a few hours because the sun was shining most of the day, and they had to wear protective skin covering just in case.

"Alright," Jacob turned and looked away from me.

Conversation was stuck on small town talk for the last five minutes as I finished up the dishes. We went out to the living room as Jacob sat down next to his dad and I sat on the floor next to Caleb softly petting his thick fur. I figured he would be up soon so I was prepared for Charlie's wrath when he awoke.

Around five minutes later Caleb started to stir and I saw Charlie tense up out of the corner of my eye. Billy and Jacob looked like they trusted me so I was thankful for that; I would need them on my side as Charlie gave me the famous escort to the asylum.

He opened his eyes as he blinked a couple times before groaning in pain. "Just a second," I said as I got up to get his pain medicine.

"Bella, where are you going"? Charlie questioned angrily.

"He is in pain, I forgot to get the pain medication earlier," I shrugged as I headed upstairs for the pills.

I found the small white bottle of pain killers for animals in my emergency bag and headed back down stairs. They all sat there like statues watching Caleb with rapt attention.

I quickly stepped over his side. "You are going to need to take some pain medication," I told him as he slowly nodded his head. "Alright, open your mouth please," he did as told. I put two of the white pills in his mouth and poured a small amount of water in his mouth as I instructed him again. "Now swallow," he obeyed without question.

I was told many times in the past that the pain will numb, and the body will be able to relax. I saw him relax more as he started to wake up a bit. I petted him some more to wait until the pain killers kicked in all the way. "How are you feeling"? I asked Caleb, but all heads turned towards me.

"Better, the stuff you gave me seems to have helped out quite a bit. Of course I usually don't take drugs but these are nice," he said in a dizzy voice, as we both started laughing.

The room was again quiet until the game finished on television while Jacob and Billy got up to go. "Well it was nice meeting you guys, we will have to do dinner again soon," I told them pleasantly.

Jacob and Billy seemed to brighten by that fact, I was guessing because neither of them could cook very well. Charlie seemed tense and I knew he was questioning my sanity.

"Now Bella, I hope you are not planning on letting that animal sleep in the living room," Charlie said in an eerily quiet voice.

"No, I was going to put down a blanket on the floor in my room. I figured if you woke up in the morning with an animal in the living room while you went to get coffee," I chuckled as I went back towards Caleb.

Charlie obviously didn't like my answer but I didn't give him room to interject as I helped Caleb stand up and walk sleepily towards my room. Charlie grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and went to go watch television.

I laid down a think quilt on the floor so Caleb would be comfortable during the night. He fell asleep within minutes and I wrapped the blanket around his body for extra warmth that would help him heal.

At around eight o clock the birds went to sleep in their new bed, but I was still wide awake. I called mom and dad earlier to tell them that I could apparently sense danger in animals and dad suggested that this was probably my new gift for this year. I didn't think that I could actually gain anymore powers, with myself being a human but it still happens I guess.

So I picked up my book 'Romeo and Juliet' and started in on finishing it, while hoping that I would soon tire. At around ten o clock, I felt another presence in my shield, I could automatically tell that it was not human, most likely vampire. I looked out my window and noticed that Edward had perched himself on the tree looking in. I was confused as to why he would do this, he didn't notice that I had noticed him yet as he was staring at my floor in what looked like a mask of complete horror. I looked to where he was looking and just noticed Caleb sleeping on the floor peacefully.

I ignored him, and continued to read, I wasn't ready to expose myself yet. Dad would not be happy, and I didn't want to upset him. I fell asleep around ten thirty, and my dreams of Edward continued.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! :)


	9. Movie Night

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I woke up Monday morning like usual and did my morning routine with the only difference of another bird on my shoulder, Caleb sleeping on the floor of my room, and Edward watching through the window. I finally finished with my morning with twenty minutes to spare before heading to school, so I shook Caleb a bit trying to wake him up.

"Caleb," I nudged him again, as he groaned at the bedroom light.

"You need to take your medicine; it will make the pain go away for a while till tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmm," he hummed his approval of the medicine.

I got up and went to my medical bag and retrieved two capsules. "Here, take these, I need to get you some water," I explained as I held my palm out for him to take the medicine. He licked them off my hand and I went downstairs and retrieved a bowl and poured tap water in it for Caleb.

I went up stairs and set it in front of him. "Thanks Bella," he told me as I went to sit on my bed. He slowly started to relax and I assumed that it was the pills kicking in. I could still sense Edward outside and was getting annoyed with his behavior, it made me feel like a lab rat. I took my shield and snapped the tree branch that he was sitting on, making him go tumbling towards the ground. I shook with my laughter as Edward sped out of the area, and Caleb looked at me questioningly.

I talked with Caleb for the last twenty minutes before I had to head to school. I told him about my shield, and he said that he had a friend that would love to meet me. I left for school after insisting that Caleb should be inside today, after many thanks, from him I set out.

The school lot was mostly filled as I pulled in next to the Cullen's car. "Hey Bella," Alice greeted me as I got out of my car.

"Hey everyone," I smiled at all of them, including Edward who looked a little flush, even for a vampire.

"How was the rest of your weekend"? Rosalie asked as she noticed the new bird on my shoulder.

"We went hiking and Willow found her mate Ainslie," I smiled as they snuggled closer towards each other.

"Hiking isn't very safe," Edward said disapprovingly. I looked at him.

"Why on earth wouldn't it be safe"? I questioned him; I had a feeling that it was him in the woods the other day, and it irritated me to know that I liked the feeling of him watching me.

"There are large animals, they could hurt you," he looked at me sharply, while I broke out into a fit of giggles. This was obviously not the reaction he wanted out of me for he stormed off towards his first class, making me laugh full out.

"Okay," I let a few more giggles out before I glanced at the other Cullen's who had wary looks on their perfect vampire faces. "So how was your guys' weekend"?

Alice started filling me in about a new designer, when I had my own idea. "Alice, why don't you just make your own clothes? You obviously have good taste, and Rosalie could help you," I told her, while she squealed.

"I haven't done that in so long," she got a dreamy look in her eyes, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was imagining all the new ideas. She finally snapped out of it, and turned to me, "Thank you so much Bella! You are such a smart person," she exclaimed as she grabbed me into a large hug with her small arms. I had to wrap the shield around myself so I wouldn't break a bone. I made it seem like I was hugging her back with force but in reality I was physically hugging my shield just with Alice in my embrace.

She talked for a while about all the new things she could do, and the many possibilities. So when lunch arrived I wasn't surprised that she had a full notebook of ideas. I flipped through it only somewhat interested, but surprised at how good it all looked. I wasn't much for clothes but these were really nice. Some were for an everyday occasion while others were for ballroom dancing.

In the middle of lunch Willow seemed extra excited about one of the dresses and flew over towards Alice and landed on her shoulder. "Willow don't be rude," I scolded her as she ducked her head.

Everyone at the table seemed to be frozen on the spot; I had not a clue why they were like this. "Are you guys alright"? I asked them all warily.

Emmett seemed to unfreeze at this and laughed loudly, making a few humans glance our way.

Once Willow got a better look at the piece of clothing she flew back over towards me. Alice laughed nervously, and I looked at her. Why were they acting like this? I made a mental note to ask dad later.

Lunch passed quickly after that, with many nervous glances towards Willow, but they still acted somewhat normal. Biology passed in the same manner, I could tell that Edward was still being stubborn from this morning's incident, but I finally blew when class ended. "I am sorry that I laughed," I told him.

"I am not mad at you for laughing Bella, you should realize that there are dangerous animals and people out there," he told me sternly, while I tried my hardest not to laugh. I have never once come across a person that could go through my shield.

"You are right there are dangerous people out there," I smiled at him, trying to contain my amusement that I feeling at the moment. It was easy to cover because I felt comforted that he worried for me so much.

"Thank you," he smiled at me. We made our way to the cars and Rosalie came over to me excited.

"Bella, we are going to have a movie night at your house, alright," she asked only somewhat hesitant.

"Sure," I smiled, this sounded like fun.

Alice rode in my car as we made our way to the local movie store. She picked out several different choices, only glancing at the title once before throwing it in her hand basket. I didn't even see her final choices before we made it to the register.

She had picked out _Spiderman_; I wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. It makes people differ from bad guy to superhero.

Alice drove us to my house and I noticed that the others had already arrived. They were supposed to get their pajamas, as it was a movie marathon, and would most likely fall asleep, but I knew better. It was just a prop, like the blankets were.

We all entered the house and made our way to the living room. I set up blankets on the small living room floor, but froze as I remembered Caleb upstairs. How would they react?

Alice slipped in _Spiderman_ first with a promise that we would watch the horror movies when it gets dark. About half way through Caleb came down the stairs with a grumbling stomach. "Bella, I am hungry, can I go outside and hunt something for dinner?" He asked this as his stomach grumbled again.

"I'll be right back; do any of you need anything"? I wanted to laugh, I knew they didn't need anything, but I knew my manners.

"Nope were good," Alice said eyeing Caleb.

I went out to the kitchen and cooked some hamburger for him, as I made a hamburger for myself and an extra for when Charlie gets home. Caleb had four. I finished cooking and put Caleb's on a plate on the floor. He ate up quickly while I took mine out to the living room.

"Bella you're missing the movie," Emmett whined, and I laughed at his expression.

The movie continued on but I had to take another break to let Caleb outside. He was outside for about ten minutes before I let him back in and he went back up to my room.

We finished the second movie when Charlie came home. "Bella, you here," I rolled my eyes.

"I am in here Cha-dad," I told him, almost slipping on his name, now that I was in my element (being with vampires).

"Oh," he came to the entrance to the room and stopped. "Well, I was going to go see Billy and Jacob. I wanted to know if you wanted to go, but you seem busy now," he noted the last part lamely.

"Sorry dad, I am clearly busy, but I made you a burger, it's in the refrigerator," I told him.

"Okay, well you know the rules," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes as he walked away. I knew that there weren't any real rules, just basics like no drinking or drugs. I almost laughed.

"Bye Bella," he called out just before he shut the door. I didn't expect anything more from him; Aro filled the role of being my father. I doubt Charlie would have lived to see another day if I told him that I were immortal, that's why I had my vampire family to help me when I needed it.

"Bye Charlie," I said to nobody.

The movies continued on and I soon found myself watching '_Killer Klowns From Outer Space'._

I was a laughing mess in the beginning of it, thinking that it would be silly or stupid because of the title. After about twenty minutes in, I found myself curled into a ball wondering what would happen next. I didn't like this movie because I didn't know if my shield would keep them out, bringing out a new fear.

I had never crossed someone who broke my shield but these clowns looked like they could do the job, it was a mystery. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed a fraction. "It's just a movie," he whispered into my ear. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder I relaxed into his hold and huddled closer to him. Even though his arms were cold, the embrace was warm.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait! Let me know what you think, please! :)


	10. Morning

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.10 Morning **

The last thing that I remembered before I fell asleep was Edward whispering in my ear, "Have sweet dreams, precious Bella," I was too tired to even smile. I knew that I heard a few chuckles, and a growling sound coming from Edwards's chest. This gave me enough energy to smile.

I woke up to another of Willow's piano tunes. The sounds of Louis Spohr flowed skillfully through Willows lips; the original violinist made it a beautiful piece and wonderful sounds to wake up to. I made a sound of pleasure, and then the music stopped. "Bella, you need to wake up," Willow told me, landing on the back of my head, I groaned at that while she chuckled. "You still have guests Bella," she whined.

This got me to shoot straight up, flying her off my head and landing two inches from the ground before I let my shield catch her, and place her gracefully on the ground while she glared at me. I smirked at her, "You know I am not much of a morning person," I whined.

Looking around the room I noticed that everyone was awake, and still in their day clothes as was I. "Morning everyone," I said through a yawn. That's when I noticed how confused everyone looked. "What is it?" My question seemed to snap them all out of their confused states.

"Nothing. We should go get you dressed for the day," Alice commented as she pulled me off of the ground and towards the stairs. We made it to my room and she quickly started rummaging through the closet. I heard some nice compliments and murmurs of approval from her as she delved into the closet further.

Caleb was still sleeping so I let him continue for a while before he had to wake up and take some pain medication for the day. I was slowly leaning him off of it.

I got my bathroom supplies and called for the birds. "Willow, Ainslie," I called. They landed gracefully on my shoulder as I headed for the bathroom. "We are taking a shower now," I called down to the guests.

I made the shower quick; I didn't want to seem like a rude person by leaving them waiting on me, even though I know that they had to all night. I wrapped myself in a towel and made a beeline towards my room. "Bella, I picked out your dress for the day," Alice bounced up and down excitedly as she pointed towards the short one shoulder red dress with ruffles. I smiled in approval as I slipped it on.

I fixed my hair into a wavy wrap and went down to the kitchen. I fixed up a special chicken breakfast for Caleb and poured some bird seed in the birds' bowl and started drying them off from the shower. I was just finishing with Ainslie when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you look lovely, as always," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered in pleasure.

I turned around and took in his appearance; he had on a clean dress shirt, with a pair of black slacks. "Didn't you want to take a shower?"

"No, I am fine, I'll take mine tomorrow morning," He smiled beautifully, leaving me breathless.

"Oh, alright," I managed to stutter out. I looked out the window and noticed that Charlie was already gone. Weren't we supposed to be bonding or something? Isn't that the reason I was here? I frowned down at my hands, which were twisting nervously together. "You can help yourself to anything you see, I will be right back," I lifted my head to smile at him before I made my way back up the stairs where Rosalie and Alice were fixing their hair, and putting on makeup from their night bags.

I walked over to Caleb and rocked him gently, until he started to stir. "Give me a little longer," he groaned.

"You need to wake up," I giggled in his ear, remembering that Willow woke me up earlier than usual.

He groaned again, and reluctantly opened his eyes. "I have to go outside," he told me stretching.

"Okay," I told him while I helped him off the ground, being careful of the still sore stitches. I walked over and grabbed the medical bag, pulling out one small pill for the pain then going down stairs.

Caleb was already at the front door waiting to be let out. I opened it for him and told him, "I am leaving the door open, just make sure you close it when you come back," I called after him. He grumbled his agreement as I left the door cracked open just a bit.

Jasper and Emmett were playing with the X-Box that Charlie must have bought a while ago because there was some gathered dust particles lining the top of it.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"No, we're good Bell," Emmett told me laughing as he finished through the race line, beating Jasper.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Edward was still sitting there, watching the birds intently as they ate.

Willow heard me walk in and groaned, "Can you tell this guy to stop watching me? It's really starting to creep me out," She whined her displeasure of being watched.

I laughed at her. "Edward how would you feel if someone was watching you… eat"? I almost slipped and said hunt, close call.

He turned towards me, and smiled. "Hey Bella," He greeted as he walked over towards me and put a hand on the small of my back, effectively giving me shivers and not because of the cold.

I poured Caleb's breakfast in a large bowl and set it on the ground, Edward made a face. I had a quick power bar, not really in the mood for anything big.

Rosalie and Alice came down the stairs then, looking like super models. "You guys look wonderful," I smiled at my friends.

"You look pretty amazing yourself there Bella," Alice winked; I blushed and looked at the table.

Caleb came in the room then, and went straight over to me; Edward took a sort of defensive position between Caleb and me. "Edward what are you doing?" I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"What does this animal think he's doing?" Edward hissed out through clenched teeth, and I heard a low warning growl rumble through his chest, too low for human ears, but enough for mine.

"He's getting his medicine," I glared at Edward, and Caleb did the same.

Edward reluctantly moved out of the way, letting Caleb come over to me.  
I took the pill that I placed on the counter earlier and placed it on Caleb's tongue that he held out for me. He swallowed it as I took out another bowl from the cupboard and poured some water from the tap into it.

I set it on the ground next to his food dish. "Now was that so bad?" I laughed at their shocked expressions. Willow and Ainslie were snickering by their food dishes.

Edward grimaced as I put my school bag together, getting ready to go out the door. "Everyone ready for school?" I heard a chorus of light groans that were surely too light for human ears so I let it go.

I heard my cell phone ringing and pulled it out reading "Dad", I flipped it open. "Morning dad," I smiled.

"Bella dear, when are you coming back home? Your mother and I miss you dearly, it's almost painful," I laughed lightly.

"I feel like I only talk to you once a year," He groaned into the phone.

"Dad, you and mom will survive. I need to be here for Charlie now," I chuckled as I put together a quick lunch.

"How is that going?" His tone told me how curious he really was about how our "bonding" was going.

"Charlie doesn't like to show emotions," I rolled my eyes, as I finished making my sandwich. "I have to go dad, tell mom I said that I miss her," I told him sadly. I really did miss them.

"Alright dear, have a good day! I will talk to you later, we love you," I heard people in the background talking. "Alright, everyone in the guard says that they miss you," I smiled.

"Tell them I miss them all too, bye father" I laughed lightly and hung up.

"Bella, who was that?" Emmett asked confused.

"That was a friend," I tried to avoid the question. I forgot that they were here; I didn't know how to explain this one.

"But you called him 'Dad'. Isn't Charlie your father?"

"Yes, but when I was living in Italy, I was staying with people that I consider my family," That was an understatement. Especially since I took the name of Isabella Volturi, but changed it back to Swan when I moved here.

I grabbed my book bag, at the same instant, Willow and Ainslie flew out the door and over towards my car.

"See you all at school," I smiled and got in my car. Edward was already in the passenger seat.

"Mind if I ride with you?" He smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile that made my breath halt in my throat.

It took me a couple of seconds to regain my composure before I could actually answer him.

"No, its fine," I smiled back. I thought I heard his breath catch but I figured it was only my imagination.

* * *

Alright, so I officially have a new beta! Im. A. VampyGirl. In. A. WolfyWorld. She is helping me narrow down some details about what is in the coming chapters and helping me get those ideas figured out, we are currently working on a timeline for the story. I owe her a lot because I would probably still be stuck at the last chapter and ideas would be dead, but no I am actually going somewhere! Yippee!

Another thanks for those who have reviewed, I enjoy knowing what people think about my story's.

Lastly, I have a poll up on which story I should update next. It is mainly to get an idea of what story is the favorite of my four.

Love you all!

~Heidi Ann


	11. Shopping

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch. 11 Shopping **

It was mostly a quiet trip to school, but I was starting to get extremely irritated with Edward. He must have a mind gift of some kind because he kept trying to use it on me. It wasn't working. The look of frustration on his face was humorous and I had to choke back a laugh.

"What's got you so frustrated?" I couldn't hold back my laugh as he turned to look at me, the emotion written on his perfect face.

"Nothing," He grumbled and looked out the window.

"So, do you do a lot of hiking?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sometimes," I answered hesitantly. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"You know there are a lot of dangerous animals in the woods," He hinted. Now I see where he was going with this.

"I can handle myself," Not a lie.

"I know that, I am just saying. You know how you have that large animal in your house, it's not safe," He said deadpanned.

"Alright Edward," I felt a thrill go through me when I said his name. "I understand where you are going with this, and there is no danger. As I have said, I can take care of myself," I told him.

He grumbled something unintelligible as we pulled into the school parking lot. I smiled at him as I parked the car and got out, heading over to the rest of the group.

"So what's going on today?" I was curious; they always seemed to have something going on.

"Shopping," Alice screeched at the top her lungs.

"Alice, you are killing my ear drums," I moaned while I rubbed my ears in pain.

"Bella, we are going to go to that new mall in Bellevue. It's a bit of a drive but it will be completely worth it," She smiled widely as she explained.

"Oh, alright," I shrugged. "I just need to tell Charlie," I didn't quite know how Charlie would react.

"He will say yes," She told me in a serious voice. I raised an eyebrow at her. How could she know?

"I'll talk to him ton tonight," I said, unbelieving.

The rest of the day went by quickly, go to class, talk with the group, go back to class, and have lunch. It was basic and routine so when the school day finally ended, I was relieved, school was truly boring.

I drove down into town and into the Forks Police Department parking lot. Alice told me that she would pick me up half an hour later, so I assumed that she still thought that Charlie was going to allow me to go.

When I walked in I immediately spotted Charlie playing a game of cards with another officer.

"Dad?"

His head shot up when he saw me. "Bella! What's wrong?" His voice was demanding and worried.

"Nothing," I reassured him, quickly. "I was just wondering if I could go shopping with a few friends today?"

"Sure, Bells. What time do you think that you will be home?" I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I think that we will be home before eight," I shrugged.

"That's kind of late for a school night," Charlie used his serious tone.

"Dad, I will go to school tomorrow, and I need new clothes," It wasn't a complete lie.

"Fine," He huffed. "Who are you going with?"

"The Cullens," I told him.

Charlie eyed me for a minute before his shoulders sagged and he looked down at his cards.

"Have fun," He said to me before I hurried out the door and into my car again.

When I arrived back at the house, everyone was already there.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked with a smirk on her petite face.

"Do you see the future or something?" I chuckled but she stilled for a moment, giving me my answer.

I looked down at the ground to hide my expression. I was worried for a brief moment that she could have figured out my secret but then with a quick realization that my shields were still in fact up, I was pleased.

"Alright, give me two minutes," I told her before heading into the house and grabbing a bottle of water and a protein bar. Always a necessity when you go shopping with a vampire. I dropped Willow and Ainslie off in my bedroom before leaving a quick message to not run down the place.

They had both been bored throughout the day; school was not exciting as they thought it would be. Willow has also been on a few shopping trips in the past, and had decided that it would be better to stay home this time around.

"Ready," I exclaimed as I shut and locked the front door quickly.

"So we are going to need two cars so we can all fit," Alice explained, I nodded in agreement. "Rosalie has decided to let us ride in her car," she finished.

Looking around I finally noticed a very flashy red convertible parked next to the house. How had I missed it? She must have pulled up while Alice was explaining.

"So, me, Bella, and Rose will ride in your car," Alice explained as she pointed to Rosalie. "Then, Edward, Emmett, and Jazz can all ride in Edward's Volvo," She finished.

So for the entire car ride I chatted along happily with Rose and Alice about anything and everything. It was fun to just have some girl time and laugh with them, they were wonderful friends. Rosalie talked at great length about all the new improvements and upgrades that's she's added to her car and Edward's Volvo. Alice chatted about all the different stores that they had at this mall, and which ones were our 'priority' stores where we could not miss them.

"Alice have you done any research on this mall about what stores are there?" This would prove to me if she was psychic or not.

"No. Why?" She looked at me curiously as I twisted in my seat to face her.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about which stores are there," I shrugged.

She seemed to realize her mistake and back tracked. "Well, I have read an article on the internet about the opening and scanned the list of stores," She explained hastily. Well that explains that.

We arrived a few minutes earlier than the boys thanks to Rose's incredible driving skills. Even I was having trouble seeing out the windows because everything was mostly a big blur. I knew for a fact that when I looked over at the speedometer she was going over 200 miles an hour, I made sure my shield was up firmly before I could relax.

We were all talking and laughing when the boys' car finally pulled up and parked next to us.

"Hurry up, we have to get a move on," Alice urged us all as she took Jasper's hand and started to pull him towards the mall while he just grinned at her.

"Let's get a move on before Alice has a panic attack," I giggled. Everyone but Alice laughed as we continued on into the store.

I had never seen Alice with such an intense look of concentration before but watching her choose between a yellow or a green tank top was just to humorous that I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Bella if you don't be quiet right now, we are going to be wearing matching outfits," She threatened.

That shut me up quickly. Mom had picked out matching outfits for herself, dad, and I once when we went shopping together in Italy, and I had thought that we would never actually wear them but I was proven wrong when there was a carnival a few towns away. We went in matching dark blue exercise outfits, which was a day that I wish that I could block from my memory.

She went back into her authority mode and told us to give her some space as she thought about what color would look best on Rosalie. The shopping may not have been the fun part but watching Alice shop sure gave me a good laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked at about 6:30. It was almost our usual dinner time so food was starting to sound good at the moment. "There is Subway we passed, sound good?"

"Sure," I answered immediately. They always made good food.

"Alice," Edward called for her attention. "We are going to get something to eat," He told her even though she still hadn't looked up from the two different pairs of pants she was looking at.

"Hurry back," She said, still focusing on the clothing.

I chuckled and so did Edward once we were out of the store. "Is she always like this?"

"When it comes to shopping, nobody can stop her," He chuckled.

When we arrived at the fast food store, my stomach grumbled, making Edward laugh and myself blush.

Edward paid for both of our sandwiches and soda; even though I told him that I could have paid for it myself. He had his own method of getting me to give into him and it was very effective, and it didn't work on my shield.

"Please, I want to," He told me as he looked deeply into my eyes, making my knees weak.

"Okay," I breathed.

"Thank you," He said, obviously pleased.

"I'm paying next time," I grumbled, he ignored me.

Once we had found a seat near the back, Edward started in on the interrogation.

He asked me everything from where I was born to what schools I attended my entire life. When we started to talk about family matters things started to change and I became more hesitant to answer. I wasn't used to people asking me so much about myself that didn't already know, and that was the Volturi only. Edward seemed to understand my reluctance for answering these personal questions so he changed the subject again.

Halfway through my dinner, and Edward poking at his and picking it apart, I turned the conversation around on him.

"So," I started. "You say you were adopted. What were your birth parents names?" I knew when there were times that he had to lie, so I made this a question where he didn't have too.

"My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Sr." He smiled. "I don't remember much about them but I do know that I loved them," he smiled.

"I am sure that they loved you very much too," I smiled back.

Loving Edward didn't seem like a hard task to accomplish. He was smart, sweet, a gentleman, beautiful, kind, and just plain good. Through and through he put everyone before himself and cared only about the others of his family, he didn't think much about himself. I was surprised that nobody had already scooped him up.

I was astounded by the jealousy that coursed through me at the thought of Edward with another woman. I knew that I liked him as a friend, and I was hopeful that he enjoyed my company at least a fraction of how much I enjoyed his. With a sudden realization I looked down at my sandwich that I had finished a couple of minutes ago, and frowned.

Did I love Edward? Yes.

The answer was so simple yet so complicated at the same time; it was too difficult to process. The main reason that I didn't like this revelation was that I had expected myself with someone who was plain, and ordinary, like me. Edward is anything but ordinary, he so different than anyone that I had ever met or even conversed with. He was like a dream, someone nice to look at, maybe be friends with, but then at the end of the day he would go home to his loving wife.

Just a dream, while I stood in the background hiding. My camouflage was myself, so ordinary that nobody even notices me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's concerned voice brought me out of my internal self pity.

Woe is me.

"Just fine," Even my boring voice sounded strained.

"You don't look fine," Edward disagreed, always the kind heart.

"Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," I shrugged.

"Would you like to go home?" Edward looked anxious, probably to get rid of me.

"It's still early and Alice would be mad if we left right now," I chuckled.

"True," Edward agreed with a smile.

We went and found the others in one of the last stores that were on the bottom of Alice's list that she was prattling on about earlier.

"There you are!" She screeched when she spotted us.

"How's it going?" I looked warily at the many bags in Emmett and Jasper's hands.

"Boring. Swiss Miss over here is just so demanding. 'Go try these on, put that down, don't touch that, put these bags in the car'," He imitated Alice's voice poorly as he motioned to her with his bag laden hands.

I laughed loudly as Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head in exasperation and sighed.

"Well, I am ready to get going. You think you got everything, Alice," Rosalie looked warily at Alice's concentrated form as she examined something I couldn't see.

"Just a minute," She said absently. A couple of seconds later I was surprised when she held up a matching pair of lacy blue underwear and bra.

"Here you go Bella, go try these on," The glint in her eye was unmistakable. I blushed a deep red and ducked behind Edward.

Emmett laughed loudly and soon the rest joined them, except for Edward.

"Alice, that is hardly appropriate," Edward was holding back anger, I could tell.

"You should have seen your face," Emmett was gasping for air as he leaned on Rosalie for help. I buried my face in the back of Edward's shirt, wishing to disappear. Even Jasper couldn't hold back his own laughter and he was giggling like a girl, I wanted to smack him.

Edward tugged me out of the store and down to where we had parked. He went to the passenger side of the Volvo and opened the door for me. "Thanks," I muttered, still embarrassed.

"You're welcome," The scowl had finally lifted from his face and a small smile had replaced it.

We didn't bother waiting for the others as Edward peeled out of the parking lot and got onto the highway.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard Edward voice slightly waking up. I looked up, startled and blushed crimson; I had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry," I apologized. I couldn't look him in the face.

"Its fine, Bella," He told me, he sounded different. I couldn't place it.

"Well, thanks for driving me home," I still couldn't look at him.

"My pleasure," I finally got the courage to look at him and he was beaming. The smile so wide on his face I thought that he would break out into a happy dance any second now. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so happy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing," His smile didn't fade.

"Alright well I got to go," I smiled. "Have a nice night Edward," I said as I opened the door of his car and got out.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I heard him say before I closed the door.

Edward waited till I was inside the house before he pulled out of the driveway. I gave a small wave before disappearing behind the door with a heavy sigh.

I would surely have sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading and special thanks to my Beta!

~Heidi Ann


	12. Visitors

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.12 Visitors**

I was right when I thought that my dreams about Edward would continue. He starred in every single one of them, making them wonderful. I smiled to myself as I got up and did my morning routine and got ready to go to school. I helped Caleb out this morning; I could tell that there wasn't much pain anymore so I didn't have to give him any more medicine.

I hadn't heard from my family last night so I decided to make a quick call to them. I knew that mom and dad were both home at this time, they always were, yet no one answered the phone. I was starting to get worried but tried to put it out of my head as I called Jane. She would know what's going on.

"_Hey, Bella!" _Jane's cheery voice greeted me on the other line.

"Hey, Jane. I was wondering why mom and dad aren't answering the phone," I questioned her, getting right to the point.

"_Oh, well. I think they're busy right now,"_ her perfect voice was marred by hesitation.

"What are they busy doing?"

"_Heavens knows. I have to get going too, call me later?"_

"Of course," this did not soothe my anxiety over this mysterious situation.

"_Bye!"_ And with a click, she was gone.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. If something was wrong, I knew that she would tell me, she was one of my best friends.

I took a deep, calming breath, and tried to think positive thoughts.

I was brought out of my thoughts of Edward with my name being called.

"Bella?" The voice was annoyed now.

"Sorry, Caleb," I apologized.

"No problem," he chuckled. "Well, I thought that I would let you know that I should get going. My sister is most likely throwing a fit right now, and has probably destroyed half the forest with my absence," he told me worriedly.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I am certainly going to miss you here," I told him honestly.

"I am going to miss ya' too, Bells," he grinned. "Now don't get all emotional on me," he warned.

"But, I just love you so much! How will I survive if you weren't here with me? I'm dying already, don't leave me!" I broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Caleb was now barking out his own laughter at my theatrics.

"Promise, I'll see you around then?" He asked once the last few chuckles were out.

"Promise," I agreed as I stood up from the couch and kissed the top of his head before opening up the door for him and sending him out. "Come back and see me if you need anything," I called to his retreating form.

"I will," he replied before disappearing into the forest. I was going to miss him.

I went back inside to finish getting ready for school, and fed Willow and Ainslie.

"So do we have any plans for today?" Willow asked as we all sat down to eat a quick breakfast.

"Just school," I shrugged.

"Sounds really boring," Ainslie whined, making Willow giggle.

"Agreed," she sang.

"Alright, so what are you going to do today?" I looked at both of them.

"I was thinking that we could go explore the forest today. I found some wonderful spots out there, that I would like to show you two," Ainslie said after he finished his breakfast.

"Why don't you two go today while I'm at school," I suggested.

"We could go after school, so that you can see it too, Bella," Ainslie suggested.

"No, you two go, this way you don't have to be bored with me," I chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, hesitant.

"Have fun," I smiled.

School was boring, but I at least got to see Edward. When I arrived, Edward was already opening my door for me with a pleasant smile adorning his godlike face.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good Morning," he smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know. I am not on speaking terms with Alice," he made a face.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around," I chuckled.

"Yes, but she shouldn't have been so rude," he looked scandalized.

"I'll live," I giggled.

"Fine," he huffed.

I looked over his shoulder to see a grinning pixie. I gave her my best glare, and her smile faltered. I looked at Edward, and twisted my head at an awkward angle so he was the only one that could see my wink. He looked at me curiously, and raised an eyebrow.

With a quick wave of my hand I walked past Edward and toward the anxious pixie girl.

"Hey Rose," I smiled, as I greeted her, and only her. Rosalie was the only one who even tried to contain her laughter yesterday, so I figured that it would be best if I talked to the only person who didn't want me to be embarrassed; other than Edward.

"Hello Alice," I nodded curtly in her direction.

"Hey, Bella," she sounded wary, like I was going to do something bad. I hadn't decided yet.

"So did you have fun yesterday?" I asked Alice.

"Um, yes," her uneasiness was giving me a great sense of satisfaction.

"Well, I am glad that you could have a good laugh at my expense," I told her brusquely.

"Oh, Bella, you know that I didn't mean any harm. It was just a joke…," her voice trailed off as I started to walk away.

"Alright," I told Edward as I approached him, he was still standing by my car. "Let's go to class," I smiled at him.

The day went by quicker than I thought when the end of the day came around a desperate Alice came running up to me. "Hey, Bella," she tried to look casual. It wasn't working in the slightest.

"Hey, Alice," I smiled, all traces of anger gone from my voice.

"What's up?" She asked me, warily.

"Nothing, I was just about to go home," I gestured with my hands to my car.

"Well, will I see you tomorrow?" When she said it, it sounded more like a question.

"Yep," I smiled.

I chuckled to myself as I passed by Edward in the parking lot and he raised an eyebrow. I pointed over towards Alice's flustered expression, and winked at him.

He chuckled and gave me a light 'high five'.

I wasn't mad at Alice anymore, I don't think I ever was, just embarrassed. It was just a face that I had put up to frighten her a bit, and it appeared to have worked. Mission accomplished.

When I got home I was surprised that Willow and Ainslie weren't back yet, and went to finish up some homework that I had started in class earlier.

It wasn't until about half an hour later that I knew Willow and Ainslie were home, I could feel their presence when they entered my shield. I wrapped the physical shield around the door handle and pulled it open for them. They were still about a mile out but I figured we could use some fresh air anyways.

When they finally came inside, they were both winded.

"Hey," Willow and Ainslie greeted in unison as they sat down next to me at the table.

"How was your day?" I asked as they both snuggled together on the table and closed their eyes.

"Wonderful," Willow breathed. "He showed me all over here. We flew for miles," she smiled.

"That sounded like fun," I smiled.

"It was," Ainslie piped in as he opened one eye to look at me.

It was then that I felt it, and I couldn't hold back my smile of glee. Two presences entered my shield view, about two miles out. I knew exactly who it was. Estimating the weight and volume, I would know my brothers anywhere.

"Felix and Demetri are here," I announced to the birds. Their eyes popped open, for different reasons though.

"Who are they?" Confusion laced Ainslie's voice.

"What are they doing here?" Surprise was Willow's reaction.

"They are my brothers. Also, I don't know why they are here," I answered both their questions.

Understanding colored their features as I hurried to front door and opened it just in time to see two very familiar faces greet me.

"Bella," they cheered in unison when they spotted me.

My breath came out in gush as I was lifted off the ground and pulled into two massive bear hugs.

"I missed you guys," I told them honestly.

"Missed you too, Bells," Emotion evident in their voices as they once again, answered in unison.

"Why are you here?" I asked once they had finally pulled away.

"Do you not want us here?" Felix asked me as he put his hand to his heart in mock sadness.

"No. I was just wondering," I answered.

"Well, we came here to take you back with us," both their teeth shined as they smiled widely at me.

"I have school. What about Charlie?" I whined. I really wanted to go back home, but I have priorities and friends here.

"Calm down," Demetri said, undeterred. "It's only temporary. Two weeks, tops," he smiled.

"What about Charlie?" I still didn't know what to do about him.

"Just say there was an emergency," he shrugged.

"I don't know if that will work," I fretted.

"Your best friend, hmm," he stroked his chin in thought. "Jane was attacked and now you need to be there to console her in this time of grief," he smiled.

"I still don't know if that will work," I fussed.

"You won't know till you try," Felix rolled his eyes.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Yippee," Demetrius and Felix cheered like five year old boys.

I rolled my eyes as I went to tell Willow and Ainslie what was happening. They both said that it would be fun to see them again, except for Ainslie; he said that it would be nice to meet them.

When Charlie got home from work and dinner was all set out on the table for him only, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dad, I have to leave for a little while," I told him, panic seeping into my tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Worry etched into his voice and line between his eyebrows became more prominent, making him look older.

"My best friend Jane was attacked today, and I need to be there to help her through this," I tried my best at persuasion. I don't know if it worked or not.

"Is she alright?" Charlie looked concerned.

"I don't really know. I talked to her mother," I could hear Felix and Demetri snickering upstairs in my room as I tried my best to make up this pathetic lie on the spot.

"Well do you know when you will be back?"

"Two or three weeks. I just need to make sure that she is alright," I wasn't a good liar but it looked like Charlie was buying this.

"Alright. Be safe," Charlie told me.

I kissed his cheek before I hurried up to my bedroom to see an already packed bag with my stuff. Willow and Ainslie both flew onto my shoulder and I grabbed a few of their things then hurried back down the stairs.

"Bye, dad," I called.

"Be safe," Charlie warned.

"I will," I called back before rushing out the door and into the car that was running. The passenger side door swung open and I smiled before hoping in.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey, Bells," I turned my head and saw Felix sitting in the backseat.

"I thought that you always drive?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't want to drive today," he looked away before I could see his expression. To my surprise, Demetri started laughing.

"Liar. We arm wrestled to see who would get to drive. I won," Demetri announced, victorious.

I broke into a fit of giggles at this. Demetri found this just as humorous as me and he continued laughing with me, while Felix sulked in the backseat.

"Well it seems you lost the bet," Felix started conversation when our chuckling had died down.

"I tried," I argued.

"Oh, please," Felix flicked his hands toward me. "You haven't gained a single pound. Pay up," he grinned.

"Fine," I pouted. "You know it's not my fault that I am not really changing anymore," I tried to argue.

"You should have thought about that before we made the bet," he chuckled.

"Well this proves that I am almost officially changed. Less than a year to go," I cheered, Demetri and Felix chuckled.

The rest of the car ride to the airport was annoying. Demetri and Felix both thought that it was hilarious that I would make friends with vampires, in a human school.

"You are just so odd," Demetri announced as we pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Yep, definitely not normal," Felix agreed with a nod of his head, as if he was a logical explanation.

"Hey! I am right here," I fumed.

"Whoops," they at least had the decency to look sheepish.

The plane ride was pretty boring, so I fell asleep about an hour into the in-flight movie. When I woke up they were both looking at me with quizzical eyes. "What?" I asked, self-conscious with the way they were appraising me.

"You are so lucky," Felix sighed.

"Yeah," Demetri agreed.

"What?" I asked again, annoyed that I was missing part of this conversation.

"You are lucky that you got to sleep through that _boring_ ride," Felix whined, and I chuckled.

"You have to be human to sleep," Demetri told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Birds aren't human, and they sleep," Felix told him with a laugh as he motioned towards the still napping birds.

"I am not human, and I sleep," I told him, smiling.

"No, but you are certainly weird," Demetri countered with a chuckle of his own.

We only had to change planes once, so I was pleased with that. When we finally arrived in Italy, I almost jumped out of my shoes to get off the plane, and be home. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed this place.

Felix hurried to the luggage carousel and told us that he would meet us at his car in a few minutes. We both hurried over to his car, and I was sure that Demetri could sense my eagerness to get home after all this time apart so he grabbed my hand and quickened his pace.

"Just what is this?" An unfamiliar voice asked curiously from behind us.

I turned my head to see a pair of red eyes that I had never seen before.

* * *

Yippee! I got another chapter up! I am so proud of myself and of course I couldn't be happier now that I officially have a beta to help me out. (On my profile under favorite authors)

Well, I am letting you know now that I have a poll going where you can vote for which stories of mine is your favorite. (I have 3 others)

Also, thanks again, everyone who reviewed! I enjoy reading what people think of my stories! ;)

~Heidi Ann

P.S. Have you smiled today?


	13. Bump In The Road

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.13 Bump In The Road**

* * *

A pair of cold red eyes was staring at me with interest, and this was not a good interest for a human. I would have been able to have handled this situation pleasantly, easier than what was happening right now because of our location, but since we were in a public location at the moment, I knew that this conversation had to be quick and civil so there wouldn't be any attention drawn our way.

"Get in the car, Isabella," Demetri hissed in a low menacing voice.

There was a reason that Demetri and Felix were chosen by my mother and father to stay and keep watch out for me. When they sense even the slightest bit of danger towards me they act quickly.

A total of seven vampires had been killed previously because of their no danger rule.

I could easily handle myself in a fight amongst hundreds of vampires but I always like to have Demetri and Felix around to help me out.

"Let's just go, Dem," I urged him. If I was out of sight then I knew that Demetri would lose control and kill him in front of a bunch of humans.

"Why leave so quickly?" The cold eyed man asked pleasantly. "Why don't we get a bite to eat?" As if he was asking us to stay for a cup of tea and cookies. His body language and eyes were suggesting the opposite; I could almost hear the double meaning to his words, 'I wonder how you taste?'

Yes, that was what I was hearing. It angered me to think that a vampire had the guts to ask me this in public. I could see now that he thought that he was above everyone, that's why he didn't seem deterred by Demetri. Let's not kid around here, Demetri is huge, almost bigger than Emmett, and that was saying something!

"No, we will be leaving now," I glared at him.

I pulled on Demetri's arm, pretending to use my human strength but I had really just wrapped my shield around his arm and half dragged him to Felix's car. Felix was already in the car and smiled widely at us until he saw Demetri's face.

"What happened?" His voice was fierce and to any human you would think it was the voice of death coming for you.

"We ran into someone, but we are fine," I assured him. "Let's go now," I whined, trying to break the tension.

Thankfully it worked to a degree, because Felix laughed, but there was an edge to that laugh. Demetri was still stiff as a damn stone, and I could practically feel anger rolling off him in waves. I reached my hand around the seat and patted his knee reassuringly. "Nobody can get past me," I told him, with a small smile.

"They would have to get past me first," he smiled then, and I was relieved.

When we arrived at the main tunnel underground I smiled to myself as I jumped through the hole and into the blackness. My eyesight was good enough so that I could just see through the black as we ran through the hallways toward the throne room.

"Mother, father," I called out to them as I opened the throne room door. Felix and Demetri left before I got in the room and told them that I would see them later, they nodded with smiles.

"Bella," my name chorused throughout the room from Aro, Cauis, and Marcus.

I made a squeaking sound as I hurried into fathers' arms. Then I hurried and gave Cauis, and Marcus a big hug.

"Uncle Cauis, Uncle Marcus," I cheered.

"Bella, how is Forks going? Have you made lots of friends? Were the Cullen's being nice to you?" Questions were flying at me so quickly that I wasn't even sure who had asked them.

"Forks is going good so far, Charlie is glad to have me there," I laughed lightly at that, Charlie was never around. "I have made great friends with the Cullen's and yes they are being so kind to me," I smiled widely.

"Carlisle has always been such a great friend," father smiled pleasantly.

"Have they told you what they are?" Uncle Cauis asked with a tense voice.

"Nope," I smiled, pleased that they would protect the secret but sad that they didn't trust me.

"Bella sweetie that's a good thing, it would be bad if they told you," father tried to soothe me.

"I know," I sighed.

"It would disrespect our law if someone was to tell you, and they would have to be punished," father told me sincerely.

"Okay, now done with the doom and gloom talk, what have you been up to?" Marcus asked, eagerly.

"Oh, I have had a lot of fun with the Cullen's. We most recently went on a little shopping trip," I smiled.

"That sounds like fun," Cauis said.

"This is just so wonderful," father said to himself, with a small smile on his frozen face.

"I am going to go see mom now," I told them.

"Bye, dear," dad said as I hugged him one more time.

"See you later, Bella," Cauis, and Marcus told me.

"Bye," I smiled as I left the room and hurried down the corridor to find the main area of the castle.

"Mom," I cheered when I saw her flipping through a magazine on the couch.

Her head turned toward me and she smiled a dimpled smile when she saw me, her red eyes twinkling.

"Isabella," she hurried off the couch and was in my arms in about two seconds. "Oh, how are you dear?"

"Wonderful, mom," I smiled.

"How is your time with Charlie going?"

"Going good, I think. Charlie is usually busy so I don't think that the separation from him will be too difficult," she nodded in approval.

"So, did you meet any boys?" She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at me.

"No," I blushed and looked down.

I so didn't want to talk about Edward right now. I should call him…

"Oh who is he! Spill," she started to clap her hands so I knew that she was getting into her gossip mode.

"Mom, please," I whined.

"Fine, but you are going to tell me all about it later," she warned. "So have you seen your father yet?"

"Yes, I went to the throne room first," I explained.

"Hey, Bella, you want to go play some football?" Felix called as he charged into the room with Demetri by his side.

"Right now?" I wanted to at least see everyone first.

"Fine, how about five minutes?" His eagerness was wearing on me and I knew that I wanted to go play with them but I should say hi to the others first.

"Alright," I smiled.

"You should have seen what these two had planned," mom suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"They were so eager to see you that they had planned out this big event where they would 'kidnap' you. Then when I came in the room to see what they were talking about they forgot your shield," she chuckled, and I laughed along with her.

"I didn't count that part in at the time," Demetri muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I chuckled.

Once I said a quick hello to everyone, Jane, Heidi, and Renata were the ones that greeted me with so much enthusiasm that I had to wait a little longer than five minutes to play the game with the boys.

After I told them why I was making such a quick getaway from them they all seemed to want to join in on the game. So we called for Afton, Santiago, Corin, and Alec to come and join our game. By now the entire main guard was all involved so we decided why not get everyone, we invited Aro, Cauis, and Marcus while mom called for Athenodora, and Didyme.

Once everyone was all lined up and ready for the game, we assigned teams and decided it best if nobody cheats and uses their powers. There were a few whines of complaint but they soon shut up when dad gave them all the evil eye. I chuckled to myself and he looked at me.

"That means you too, dear," he told me laughing when he saw my crestfallen expression. "You can use no more than regular vampire qualities," he warned me.

"But-," I started but he shot me a look. "Fine," I huffed. There were several laughs from that and I glared at them.

"Not very scary now that you can't use your gift," Jane laughed as she danced by me.

"Nope, but neither are you," I laughed when she had obviously just realized this.

"Oh, come on! What about the people who don't even have powers," Felix whined, everyone who had gifts laughed at him.

"You just make things easier because you can't cheat," I taunted him.

"You can't use your gift now," he goaded back.

"Alright, enough," mom called everyone's attention. "Are we going to play or what?"

She had a grin on her perfect face as she tied her long hair up into a pony tail. After we had rounded everybody Heidi and Jane demanded that we had to all get changed into different outfits. Everybody was now in either track suits or shorts, that was blood red.

To an outsider we would probably look like we were having a large family outing or we just looked completely crazy. I decided that it didn't really matter to me as we played for the next five hours.

I was exhausted when the game was finally over and I had said a quick goodnight to everyone I went to bed. I was just finishing changing into my pajamas when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read _Edward_. I smiled to myself as I flipped it open and greeted him.

"Edward," I grinned.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice was frantic as he asked me this.

"Yes, I am fine," I answered, confused.

"You weren't at school today," he accused.

"Sorry about that. My friend needed me, I had to get on a plane," I tried to defend myself.

"A plane? Where are you?" He sounded worried.

"Italy," I shrugged.

"Italy!" Edward's silken voice had raised a few octaves.

"Yes, Jane needs me now," I tried to play the part correctly.

"So you just got on a plane and left?" He wasn't angry anymore, just confused.

"Yes, she needed me," I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Sorry Bella, I was just worried when you didn't come to school," his voice was defeated.

"No. I should have told you that I was leaving. I will only be here for about two weeks," I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss you," he whispered into the phone.

"I miss you too, Edward," I still get a thrill every time I say his name.

"You sound tired, I don't want to keep you from your sleep," he sounded sad.

"Yeah, I just got changed," I yawned.

"Okay, well, will I talk to you tomorrow?" He sounded nervous.

"Yes, I will call you tomorrow," I smiled. "Tell everyone I said that I will see them soon," I told him.

"Will do," he promised. "Goodnight, Bella," his velvet voice spoke.

"Night, Edward," I grinned as I shut my phone.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**

* * *

**

Hello Everyone!

I would like to apologize right now for the long wait, as you have most likely noticed, the update for this took longer than expected. There was a small problem with the Docx delivery thing, so a bit longer of a wait.

The poll was in and this seemed to be the best story so far! Just a heads up the James idea is _not_ the main plot, I have something completely different in mind! You will not be expecting it...at all! :)

Thanks again to my beta _wolfy girl in a vampy world_!

I also really appreciate those reviews!

Have a good day!

~Heidi Ann


	14. My Bella

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.14 My Bella**

**(EPOV)**

It was a day like any other when I went into school in the beginning of January. I went for a quick run during the night and when I got home it was almost time for school so I hurriedly got dressed and was down the stairs in five seconds flat. It was just like any other day, the same routine, purgatory really.

That's what I thought before the day started, by lunch period I regretted that decision entirely. The burn in my throat that I have been feeling for the past week flared up like a damn wildfire and I felt as if my throat was going to disintegrate right then and there. Of course it didn't though and I was stuck with the fire raging in my body, waiting for release.

Isabella Swan did that to me. I fought against my dark desires of her mouthwatering blood, and thought of Carlisle's face and how he wouldn't be disappointed in me but sad for the girl. How trusting he was.

I glanced at Alice questioningly but she wasn't even looking at me, and her thoughts were focused on either Jasper or Isabella. I mentally screamed in my head for her to notice the pain that I was in, Jasper was no help either; he was keeping both eyes on the girl, confused by her behavior. Even though I had cut off my oxygen supply I could still taste her scent on my tongue.

Thankfully Isabella left then explaining that she should head out to her biology class. Crap. There was only one open seat that class and it was right next to me. I could not handle any more of this brutal torture. I quickly got up threw my keys on the lunch table and sprinted at a decent human pace out to the forest.

I ran as quickly as I could, taking down any animals in my path and filling myself till I felt slushy from the animals that had gotten in my way. When the thirst had dulled a bit I realized that I was now in the middle of nowhere, and hadn't a clue where to go.

I sat down on the forest floor, leaned my back against a tree, and inhaled deeply, taking in natures scent. The sweet scent calmed me as I relaxed my stiff posture and sighed. What was I going to do?

Isabella obviously had gotten her natural instincts messed up somewhere because she should have been too frightened to come over to able that held five vampires in the first place, but she did it willingly.

I went home later the next day, only to be infuriated by them all. They had all talked to _her. _They were rethinking over their conversations with her, thinking how different she was from all the others that were even to afraid to talk to any of them so surprise colored each of their thoughts.

"Edward!" Esme cried when she saw me walk through the door. Her thoughts drifted back to my sudden departure and she was pleased to have me back so that she didn't have to worry about the fact that she thought I was leaving.

"I just went on an extended hunting trip, I didn't mean to worry you, mom," I added on the last part because I knew that it made her happy when I called her that. She was a natural mother to all of us.

Alice gave me a long look as I walked past her, she knew, and she was furious. Her thoughts were raging at me, loud and clear. _If you hurt my new best friend, I will rip you limb from limb! Even Rosalie came out of her shell a bit as she talked to Bella; you are not going to ruin that! _

I nodded at her and quickly walked up to my room and shut the door, this was going to be difficult.

The worst part was the beginning days when I would watch her. My thirst frenzy had been hard to control but I was handling it quite well, if I do say so myself. Even though my thirst burned on my interest in the girl was immense. My fascination grew each day with my Bella. She was unlike every person I have ever met.

I watched her as she slept at night just to hear her beautiful voice speak the uncensored thoughts that clouded her mind. I wanted desperately to go to her when she said my name in her sleep, to touch her…

No. I would keep my distance be polite and formal, nothing more.

I was very curious when she would talk to her bird, 'Willow', as she had called her. It was almost like she could communicate with the animals with the way that she talked, like she expected an answer from the bird. It was odd to watch at first and I questioned her sanity but it seemed so natural for her to be with the bird.

I followed her one day when I picked up her scent from the woods. It was Saturday and I had just went on a quick hunting trip, I was worried when I caught her scent so far into the wilderness but when I followed it to find her walking at a leisurely pace, I figured that she wasn't in any danger but I still followed to make sure that she got home alright.

It wasn't ten minutes later that she had suddenly turned around and started walking in my direction, I panicked and fled as quickly as possible. She was not that far from her home anyways so I wasn't that worried about her safety. What intrigued me even more was that she had another bird on her shoulder. Where did she find this one?

What I was not happy about was the large animal in her bedroom. When I went to check on her to make sure that she was alright, and to hear her voice, the animal was sleeping on the floor of her room. A low growl escaped my throat as I eyed the beast, she was in danger.

There was nothing that I could do from here. So I just watched from the window, helpless to do a thing about it. I decided that of the large animal tried to do anything wrong, by getting to close to her, then I would attack. I didn't care if my secret was revealed, my instincts were already screaming at me to get her away from the beast, but I was at a loss. What could I really do?

So it came to pass that when we went over to Bella's house the next day, the animal was still there. I watched with interest as she talked to him. This was the one time that I truly wished that I could read an animal's mind. It wasn't like they weren't thinking anything; it was just that I couldn't understand what they were thinking.

That was the first night that I had actually gotten to hold her. She fell asleep after '_Killer Klowns'_, and had been pretty freaked out from the movie, so my guess was that she was probably drained. The talking in her sleep continued, and I was extremely pleased yet worried because she had repeatedly said my name.

Her father came home a little after that, once he saw us all in front of the television '_sleeping', _headed back up to his bedroom. His thoughts were happy now that it seems Bella has made some friends, which were one of his biggest fears about her coming to live here. So he was content with her friendship with us.

When he had finally fallen asleep, which was what everyone was waiting for, they pulled out some activities to do while we wait for Bella to wake up.

Rosalie and Alice had brought some magazines and nail polish, planning to get ready for tomorrow and read while the polish dries.

Jasper had brought a normal sized chess board, for him and Emmett to play. His mind gave away that he already knew that I was not going to be playing with him. Emmett wasn't one for strategy games but he plays them with Jasper from time to time to keep his mind busy.

It was about three in the morning when the real ruckus started. I had a feeling that Emmett wasn't going to be able to stand playing more than four rounds of chess.

"Emmett that is an illegal move," Jasper stated calmly.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Emmett asked teasingly. Alice and Rosalie's heads poked up from their magazines, as they listened in.

"A rook can't go diagonally," Jasper stated.

"Well, I say that the rock can go diagonally," Rosalie snickered at her husband's stupidity.

"A rook," Jasper said, irked.

"Rock," Emmett tried to say in a serious tone, but his grin made it seem ridiculous.

"Put my queen back on the board. Now," Jasper was losing his cool now.

"Alice is short, but she isn't short enough to fit on the board," everyone snickered at Emmett's joke, even Alice.

"Don't bring Alice into this," Jasper hissed in a menacing voice. Alice was trying to calm him down by sending some peaceful waves of calm his way. Jasper drank them up greedily, and it helped, a little.

"I was just saying that she wouldn't fit," Emmett stated calmly, as if Jasper was stupid.

"Everybody calm down, we can't wake the humans," Rosalie hissed.

This got my attention and I looked at Bella who was still wrapped in my arms, snoring softly. I smiled to myself as I gave a soft kiss to her temple and looked up at the group, who were all watching me.

"Whipped," Emmett decided with a low chuckle.

Their thoughts are what surprised me the most though. Alice was thinking that she was lucky to have a new shopping friend, and already planning the latest trip. Jasper was thinking about some Chess moves that he could play with Bella, and was angry at himself that Bella had actually beaten him. Rosalie was thinking she was pleased because I had chosen someone for a mate that she actually liked. Emmett's thoughts put me into a quiet tizzy; I still didn't want to wake Bella up.

"_I wonder what would happen when she is changed, she will be the ultimate fighter,"_ I glared at him, he didn't notice because he was still mentally cheering over this idea.

I would not change her, nobody would. My options were slim, and I had no idea how to handle this situation. Would she figure out what we are? Would I tell her? Then she would go running and screaming. But she must have noticed that we are different from other humans. What does she know? We have known her for a while now, has she figured out what we are? She is very perceptive.

Maybe she has realized that we were different, but has accepted it, and moved on. I hoped desperately that she wouldn't even think about the differences. My luck only lasted for a little while though, I never had the best of luck.

I sighed as I stroked her hair, things were always going to be difficult, but I would seek what little solace that I had found. She was curled up in my arms, warming my entire body; I never knew a greater feeling.

The days came and passed quickly and I grew even more attached to the beauty that is Bella Swan.

So it came to pass that the day after we had all gone shopping together, was the day my misery started.

I thought that she would be at school; I looked for her, for her scent. I couldn't find her. I called her cell phone several times, no answer. The whole family called her, but there was still no answer.

We all looked at Alice to see if she had seen where she is but once again, she was coming up completely blank, as per usual. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Where was she?

I decided my best choice would be to just call chief Swan. The conversation we had was brief.

"_Forks police, Chief Swan speaking," _he greeted.

"Hello, Charlie, this is Edward Cullen. I was wondering why Bella wasn't in school today? Is she sick? Is she in the hospital?"

Charlie cut off my frantic questions with a chuckle. _"Hey, Edward, calm down. She is with a friend for about two weeks she said. Bella didn't give me much detail, so I can't say much,"_ I could hear a slight clothes shuffling on the other end of the line so I was guessing that he shrugged.

"Alright, thank you, Goodbye," I said, sad.

"_Bye, Edward,"_ he cut the phone line, mid chuckle.

I wasn't going to see my Bella for two weeks. The thought put an ache on my heart that I was in no control to stop it. It pained me greatly to think that I would not see her for two whole weeks.

I hadn't even realized it but I was soon stopped in front of the house. I tried my best to make my dead body work as I climbed the stairs to head to my room. Why did I have to be on the top floor?

I didn't expect my life to get better, but it did. I looked forward to my days of seeing Bella. Right at this moment though, it felt like all the recent good fortune that I had received since I met the goddess, known as Bella, has been sucked out from right under me.

"Edward, you need to calm down, Charlie said two weeks, so it will be two weeks," Alice tried to help me from the second floor but it wasn't working, she was too focused on Jasper feeling my pain and trying his best to ease it. She must have had a vision of my conversation with Charlie.

"Guy, just call her," Emmet shouted from in front of the television, even though we could all hear him if he had spoken in a normal voice.

"She's not answering," I whispered, pained.

"You have been up there for several hours, maybe you could try it now," he suggested, rationally.

Had it been hours? I certainly hadn't noticed.

I pulled my cell phone from my front pocket and dialed her quickly.

"_Edward,"_ I could hear the smile in her voice. Why was she smiling? Was she happy that she was away from me? Had she figured out what we were, and wanted t leave?

"Bella, are you alright?" My voice was frantic as I asked her this even though I tried to tone it down.

"_Yes, I am fine,"_ she sounded confused.

"You weren't at school today," I accused.

"_Sorry about that. My friend needed me, I had to get on a plane,"_ she hurried that out.

"A plane? Where are you?" I tried to hide my worry of all the terrible things that could go wrong with a plane.

"_Italy,"_ she spoke it so nonchalantly that it put me over the edge.

"Italy!" I probably sounded like a screeching cat now.

"_Yes, Jane needs me now,"_ She sounded like she was acting, fake.

"So you just got on a plane and left?" I was confused. Was this her friend?

"_Yes, she needed me,"_ she was a friend.

"Sorry Bella, I was just worried when you didn't come to school_,"_ my voice was defeated.

"_No. I should have told you that I was leaving. I will only be here for about two weeks,"_ she tried to lighten the mood, it wasn't helping.

"I miss you," I whispered, not sure if she even heard it or not.

"_I miss you too, Edward,"_ I calmed down a bit after hearing this. She didn't know what I was.

"You sound tired, I don't want to keep you from your sleep," her voice was sagging with her usual cheeriness.

"_Yeah, I just got changed,"_ she yawned, and I smiled.

"Okay, well, will I talk to you tomorrow?" I tried to hide my nerves.

"_Yes, I will call you tomorrow,"_ I smiled. "_Tell everyone I said that I will see them soon,"_ she told me.

"Will do," I promised. "Goodnight, Bella," I spoke slowly, still listening to her deep breathing on the other end of the line, savoring it.

"_Night, Edward,"_ she must have been close to sleep because of her flight.

The next week dragged on and on, I thought that she was never coming home. I was almost as desperate to go to her house in the middle of the week and see if I could recapture her scent in my mind. I must have gotten even more desperate because, at the end of the week I did.

I followed the same trail that I had usually taken when I was going to watch her sleep. I stopped dead in my tracks when I picked up another scent, this scent was not of Bella's or another human, and this was a vampire. I followed it further, and was now horrified to pick up another scent, another vampire scent.

It was faint, but it was there.

I followed it closely and was stunned to see it go straight to Bella's house. I sniffed it out like a dog, trying to figure it out where the two had been. I was lucky that I came here at night or it would have been scary from another human perspective seeing me go through the chief of police's house. I was lucky that the darkness of the night shielded me from other views.

I grabbed the extra key from the eve above the door, and let myself in. Bella had let us see where she kept it, without a word from herself, so I didn't feeling like I was breaking in or anything. I followed the now faint scents into the kitchen and then straight upstairs up to her bedroom.

I panicked when I realized that the scents were the strongest in here. I swiftly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice; she picked up on the second ring.

"_Edward she is fine,"_ she hurried before I could say anything.

"How do you know that? You can't see her," it came out like an accusation.

"_I can't see her, but I can sense her in a way,"_ she spoke cryptically. "_I know that you had caught those scents but I can see that she will be back here in about a week, because I see you happy again_," she promised.

"But you can't see her," I tried again, weakly.

"_No. But as I have said, I can see you," _she told me.

"Fine," I snapped the phone shut, irritated.

There were vampire scents in my Bella's house and Alice wasn't concerned. I felt sick to my own stomach, and that's an incredible feat for a vampire. She sounded fine on the phone, maybe she had just left when they had gotten there. I didn't know and it was making me insane to know that she could possibly be in danger at this very moment. What if they came back?

I struggled to think of something else as I left the house and locked it back up, frantic with worry.

I had spoken to Bella all week, everyday, which was the only thing that was truly keeping me going. I kept my cell phone with me like a life preserver, not willing to part with it in the case that she calls, which she has been, every day this week.

I took a deep breath as I ran to the house, anxious for something to occupy my mind. Carlisle was on his office so I hurriedly ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"_Come on in, Edward,"_ Carlisle greeted me with his thoughts. "What's going on?" He asked aloud, once I was in.

"Carlisle I am worried," I almost panted.

Carlisle looked concerned now, as he looked me over for any obvious injury, even though he knew that there was none.

"Why are you worried?" He asked once his mental calculation of me was done.

"I caught two vampires' scents in Bella's house," I was on the verge of a panic attack. So much for keeping my mind busy, I thought with disdain.

"Alright son, calm down," Carlisle soothed.

Once I was done relaying to Carlisle my side of the events, we both took a deep breath, both for different reasons. My deep breath was because I needed to try and calm myself, Carlisle's was because he was trying to think of an explanation.

"Maybe they were just curious," Carlisle tried, his thoughts were none coherent, and so I had to work with what he said aloud.

"What do you mean by 'curious'?" I used air quotes on the last word and Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, with our being vampires and she is just human, they might have figured out that we have some ties to the girl, and well, just be curious," he shrugged.

"What if they thought that she smelt good," I panicked.

"There are only two of them, which you had pointed out yourself. We are a family of seven, there is no reason for you to be so worried, son," Carlisle calmed me.

I went up to my room after saying a quick thanks to Carlisle for his advice and lay back down on my sofa.

My cell phone rang and I smiled as it read its usual caller. 'Bella'.

"Good morning, Bella," I smiled into the phone.

Yes, it certainly was a good morning now that I was talking to her again.

* * *

**(This is mostly the same authors note that I used on my other storys today. No point repeating it, really. Just trying to be logical) =)**  
Before you all start sending me threatening messages about how I had promised on my profile to get a chapter done of each of my storys, well I am sorry. Now- for my excuse, I won't have to lie. I was sick for a few days this week with presumably the flu- I havn't gone to a doctor to confirm it-, and then I went to visit my father and brother for a few days, and of course, I forgot my laptop. So I just stayed there for two days (less than a day was planned). So driving home, I was already mentally preparing myself for a lengthy authors note about why I skipped out on ya'll. So again, my deepest apologies. :( *pouts*

Okay now, I am glad that you might have forgiven me. *crickets*

Now, that we could overcome out little dispute about how often that I update, you should all know that I am trying my hardest to be able to update all my storys on the same day, and as quickly as possible. I may not be a real author but I play one in real life. *chuckles*

I have a poll posted for those who don't know about it, I encourage you to let me know which story you like the best out of the four. When I go to traffic to see which has been read the most, I think that it is really biased because I update on seperate dates.

**Those who don't know this, I would like you all to know that I have one of the best betas out there. I just dumped three chapters on her for different storys, and she managed to get them all done in about a week! Yippee! So special thanks to _Im A VampyGirl In A WolfyWorld_!**

Lastly, thanks for all those wonderful reviews that I have been reading! I enjoy all of your feedback on my storys, makes my day bright!

~Heidi Ann :)


	15. A Mother's Intuition

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.15 A Mother's Intuition **

I wasn't surprised when I got out of the shower to find my mother lying on her back on my bed with her upper body propped up by her elbows.

"Yes?" I asked her out of civility.

"You and I need to talk," she grinned, showing all her teeth.

Even thought it wasn't a threatening gesture, I still turned my head away. She couldn't scare me physically; no, I could beat anyone that way. I was just nervous about what she was going to say to me.

"Is it later?" I asked, innocently. I was trying my best to put this conversation off to the last minute or maybe she could just forget…

"Yes! Now spill!" She demanded.

"What's there to spill?" Way to go Bella, that only just made you sound stupid, and delayed nothing.

I almost rolled my eyes at my annoying mental voice. That would have alerted Sulpicia that I had something wrong with me, other than my usual oddities.

"The boy! You haven't blushed like that in years! Now, what's his name?" I was glad that she turned her voice down a little bit at the end, it would have been even more embarrassing if the entire castle heard, maybe even a few people from the streets if they were close enough.

"His name is Edward," I blushed

I hurriedly got dressed into my lavender colored shorts and tank top before curling up under the covers in the queen sized bed. I felt like a child again, telling my mother all about a cute boy, and blushing about it. Of course, I always blushed, especially around Edward.

"Edward? Is he a human boy from your school?" She looked at me, waiting for answers.

"He goes to the school, but he is a vampire," I muttered, quietly.

"Oh! He is a Cullen?" She was clearly getting frustrated with me for giving such short answers.

"Yes," I pulled out my book from the nightstand.

"Has he asked you out? Have you kissed? I know that he doesn't know about you yet so when are you planning on telling him?" She was firing questions so quickly that I could barely understand what she was even asking in the first place.

"We haven't gone out by ourselves yet, so no dates. We haven't kissed because I have yet to tell him how I feel, and I am not sure when I am going to tell him about myself. Or the rest of the Cullen's for that matter, I am saving that issue for another day," I told her as looked down at the knitted quilt she had made for me, blushing a deep shade of scarlet at the thought of kissing Edward.

"Just how do you feel about this boy?" She looked at me, a look full of curiosity.

"He's not just a boy, you know. He is probably decades old," I was avoiding the question and we both knew it.

"Are you saying you're not smart enough?" She clucked her tongue at me in disapproval. "I have a mother's intuition, and I know that you are smart enough to compete against anyone or anything, in our case."

We both chuckled at that.

"No, it's just that he probably has much more experience at everything, life, basically," I shrugged, feeling helpless to the fact that I was so ignorant on that one subject. I could learn from books or have somebody tell me their own experiences of life, but I hadn't really had my own.

"Honey, he's dead," she chuckled. "Are you saying that you wouldn't want to have those experiences with him, even if he has gone a few decades without you?"

"No, I just won't be experienced the way he is," I mumbled.

"So would you rather wait? You could wait until you do have those experiences that he has already had," she suggested.

"I don't want to wait," I told her honestly.

"I know you don't," she grinned. "I was just waiting for you to say it," she shrugged when I shot her a glare. "What I am saying is that just because he may have lived longer than you, doesn't mean that you two aren't soul mates at heart, respectively," she smiled.

"I just want to be with him," I blushed.

"Then be with him," she smiled. "Go out and have your own experiences with him. Something old with somebody new doesn't mean that it can't be done," she smiled. "I have been here for a couple thousand years, I still don't mind it. I like it when there are some new changes, like you for instance. But, I like my routine life; it's just what I do. You are different though, we both know that you want to be out there- see the world. Travelling should have been your middle name," she grinned.

"I guess you're right," I smiled at her.

"So Edward can have some old experiences with someone new, and you can have some new experiences with someone old," we both laughed at her joke.

We both said our goodnights before she left me alone to my thoughts. I did want to be with him. I wanted to be with him, and to protect him. I may only be a half human but I know what love feels like when I feel it. It is the passion that runs through my veins, and desire to protect the ones I love, even if I couldn't. I am just lucky that I know I can.

I stayed in Italy for another week before I headed back home. I didn't know when I started calling it that but I knew that my heart resides in Forks; with Edward.

I stayed in Volterra for three more days after that before I got on a plane, alone this time, and headed back to Forks. I wasn't that bored though, I did have Willow and Ainslie with me so they kept me company most of the way.

When the plane finally descended from the sky and landed on the tarmac, I couldn't have more pleased. It was a strange feeling for me, not that I hadn't felt it before, but that I was glad to be in Washington. I usually despised my little trips here, waiting for the two weeks to end; now I had fully embraced it, and waited for the time to come where I could go home- to Forks- peacefully.

I smiled as I was greeted by my extended family. The entire Cullen family was standing off in a secluded area by my gate, except for Carlisle and Esme. I assumed that children of the family wanted to give them some time alone. I could see that they were allowing the humans space, it was more than obvious by how they stood away from the crowd and how people just stayed away from them, naturally.

They all smiled and waved when they saw me approach.

"Bella!" They cheered simultaneously, making a few heads turn our way.

I laughed and was pulled immediately into a hug by Alice, he small arms wrapped onto me like I was her lifesaver device. Her small frame draped itself onto me and I could feel her legs wrapped around mine also. "Your home!" she screamed, right into my ear.

"Alice get off of her," Edward growled at his tiny sister. She just smiled and jumped off of me, landing gracefully onto the tiled ground of the airport.

"Don't I get a hug?" I teased Edward. It was hard to keep the desperation out of my voice but I think that I pulled it off because when he looked at me, all the anger that was on his face from his sisters antics disappeared and he pulled me into a tight hug himself. I didn't even bother with my shield. I needed to be close to him, just like he needed to be close to me.

I felt so whole in Edwards embrace. His icy skin was better than I had ever imagined, I thought that it would be the same freezing skin that I had dealt with over the years, but this was completely different. There was a warm tingly sensation that went throughout my entire body and warmed me to the core, it was amazing. I sighed into his strong arms, knowing that this wasn't going to last long, but silently wishing that I could stay like this forever.

"How have you been?" I asked lightly as he slowly, reluctantly, released me.

"Fine," his answer came out sort of stiff.

"Alright," I shrugged and looked at the others.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

Emmett was the next to get a tight hug from me, except this time I had to wrap my shield around myself and push out a bit towards him, he was very strong.  
Rosalie was next because she was standing next to him and smiled at me, a very friendly smile.  
Jasper smiled a tight smile as I approached him, I could tell that he was having some bloodlust issues today; there were a lot of humans around. I couldn't really say that I knew he was having problems and it would seem mean if I just skipped him, so I opted for a quick hug, and then hurried back over towards Edward.

Edward smiled down at me, mostly because he was about a foot taller, but it was a blissful smile, a smile that I would cherish till the end of my days.

I knew my mother was right, I did want to experience things with him, things that I haven't done before but he probably already had. I wanted to see the world with him, learn a new language, drive till we run out of gas, take corny pictures of state monuments, and go someplace sunny where we can be together without having to hide his skin.

If Edward liked any of my suggestions when he finds out who I really am then I would make sure that we do them.

Edward wrapped his arm lazily around my waist, like he didn't give it a second though, and continued to smile at me as we walked out of the busy airport.

* * *

**Author's note- (Important)**

**1. I would first like to thank my beta Im. A. VampyGirl. In. A. WolfyWorld. She has done a wonderful job editing my mistakes and helping me generate ideas for what's to come soon. Note- we are _slowly_ building up to the action of the story, I can't wait! :)**

**2. I apologize deeply for those who have seen my profile and saw that I was going to post yesterday (11th). I couldn't yet because the chapter wasn't finished then, again I am sorry. **

**3. I am working on a schedule. My next couple of days, I will be completely busy, and not have a single moment to write, so my next update will be in about 2-3 weeks. Hopefully sooner, but I can't promise anything yet. You can check my profile and see when I will possibly be updating. I should have a date scheduled in a few days, I don't like keeping my readers waiting. ;)**

**4. A big thanks for all those wonderful reviews! I know that this might seem boring for some at the moment, but trust me, we are getting to the action! **

~Heidi


	16. What?

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.16 What? (Lindsay's Point of View)**

**Warning: Slightly gruesome **

I stalked the heavily wooded grounds and let out a low warning growl and the strange animal that I had begun to eat many of for the past nights for dinner. It had an odd tail that went straight up its back with a little curl at the end. I didn't really care what it was, I only cared about the fact that I hadn't eaten all day and the strange animal looked mouth-watering.

The small animal started when I sprang at him, but he didn't even have a chance to react before my teeth sunk into his flesh, tearing him apart and chewing on the meat. I felt the edges of my mouth turn up as I grinned slightly, now that I was finally full and satisfied. I pushed the small body aside and went to go looking for someone else.

The heavy woods were a great place to spend time. The trees offered a great disguise from the humans that tried to find us. Thankfully we usually stayed in the same areas for a while before we found new lands to live on, I didn't like traveling very much but it was good to see more lands while we still can.

I always find it interesting when we get to meet new animals, other than the food, that it. I had heard it through the grapevine a few months ago from a leopard that there was a girl that could actually speak to us, animals. I didn't want to add those worries to my list at the moment though.

Coming back to the present, I let my paws hit the ground as I leapt over a few fallen branches from the small storm last night and spotted my mate by another animal.

A very large animal. I let out a growl of surprise when I spotted the monster biting into my mate. _Mine._ I growled fiercely at the massive animal, he certainly didn't look like a normal animal. The thing dropped Audie, my mate, to the ground and he tried to desperately to get away from the sharp teeth.

My natural instinct was to run but I wasn't leaving without my lover. I feared for his life more than my own. I couldn't live without him, I needed him, I depended on him, and now he was injured.

I noticed what caught his attention a second later as a loud roar ripped out of his enormous muscled chest. He had heard me. I tried to run but before I could I step back, my entire body was crashed to the ground. A sharp pain ran up my paw, and I clawed defensively back at him, trying to use all my energy on hurting one part of his body so I could at least try to make a run for it.

I moaned in pain and looked towards Audie, and was surprised to see him not on the ground anymore but charging towards us. A feral snarl threw itself from his mouth as he saw my injured arm and lifted his own arm in defense and attacked his side, like I was doing. My nerves spiked to an all time high as I looked for a place of salvation from the monster attacking us.

The monster was distracted for a moment, and with a quick look from Audie, we took our chance and leapt up into a tree. I knew that our chances would be terribly bad if we had tried to outrun him, but by the time we were in the trees, I could already tell that his massive form would not fit. Although he looked like he could knock the tree down with his size and muscles.

We both climbed to around the middle of the thick maple tree and huffed as we saw the animal on the forest floor, glaring at us. I let out a low cry as I thought of the pain in my arm, and wishing he would just go away. I was surprised we both lived this long. I moved my head so I could see Audie, and he glanced back at me. "How badly are you hurt?" He eyed my arm for a moment before he started to lick it clean.

My arm had a large gash in it where the beast's mouth had bitten and many cuts. My once gray fur had turned into a bloody red, literally. "It's not that bad," I winced after I said my words, knowing that he wouldn't believe me for a second.

"How badly are _you_ hurt?" I repeated his words and glanced down at his own injured arm, and back.

"Not as bad as you," he lied. I let out a low growl before licking his smaller cuts, knowing that it would only bring a slight relief, like it was to me.

"We need to get help," I started, not knowing where we would get it.

I glanced down at the forest floor, only to move my eyes right back up to Audie, a silent whisper passed through my mouth, "He's still here," I cried helplessly.

The tree rumbled slightly and we both looked down to see the beast clawing his way up. Thankfully he didn't get very far and slipped back down. The look in his eyes terrified me as watched him back up slowly and then run straight back into the tree.

The tree shook roughly as his head smashed into it, and both looked at each other in a panic. Fear radiated off my precious mate, and more fear coursed through my veins like a tidal wave that I have seen when we passed those vast water areas of the earth as I glanced down at the monster. I lifted my good paw up and tried to point to the tree a few feet away. We didn't have much of choice so he dipped his head slightly to let me know that we had to do it. I let out a loud huff before testing my weight to see how much I could put on my left side before I sprung into the other tree.

I landed better than I thought I would and looked back at Audie to see him getting ready to jump. He had more of struggle than me but he still managed to land on an even bigger tree than the last one.

I was not a tree person, I preferred to be on the ground, but that didn't look like much of an option. The large beast looked up at us darkly before sauntering off, unaffected by us other than being angry.

I gave a sigh of relief and grinned slightly at Audie, who grimaced back at me. I didn't know what to do.

The full moon still shone brightly but I was getting tired from my blood loss. I could see the same look of drowsiness in Audie's eyes who just nodded at me.

"Let's get some sleep. He didn't look like he was coming back tonight," I nodded my head tried to get comfortable on the thick branch we were perched on, and snuggled up to Audie's side.

"It will be alright," I whispered. I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, but I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice.

The next morning I was the first to wake up, and I thought more about the things I have been told about the human healer.

I had fretted for a while as the leopard continued on her story about how a few humans had hunted her, and the healer had managed to save her from them. My main worries were that if the human could know so much about us, then she would tell people, and we would have more curious observers to try and find us, I didn't want to be watched. I may be an animal, but I still have my dignity.

I had mentioned my worries to Poppy, the leopard, about what the human girl's motives were, and she has just grinned at me and started to explain how she had only wanted to help.

Poppy had also explained to me that there was another _person_ with her. I was surprised that she hadn't used the word human, and changed it to person. Then she told me how this _person_ had red eyes.

This frightened me.

I was positively terrified of that, I had never once met someone with red eyes, and that scared me. I was used to the human's different colored eyes but red seemed more out of the normal for them. Then of course the red eyed woman was with the human, helping her help Poppy.

I didn't trust the human with an apparent ability to talk to us, so I was still scared at the potential _Bella_ carried. We didn't have a ruler or someone to watch over us so we didn't really have anyone to go to, to talk about the human.

Bella had, according to the grapevine, given Poppy information about herself as she had stitched up her leg. She has not one, but two abilities. _Abilities that could hurt or destroy us,_ I tried to lighten my thoughts after that but to no avail. Was there even a good point to all my worrying? Yes, it is very important to keep both eyes opened.

A shield, that's what the girl had referred to her special ability as. I was surprised that she had given up any information about herself at all, but these could just be lies. These weren't lies to Poppy though, no, she had even showed her the use of her _shield._ Poppy was just a cub and could have easily been killed by the strange human, but bless her heart, she was spared.

I was still extremely suspicious when Poppy had told me about the human girl. She had said nothing but good things but when it comes down to it, she is extremely powerful, and could easily kill us all. I didn't trust her.

I managed to shove my suspicions away for minute or so, so I could ask Poppy a question. _"How did you know where to find her and get help?"_ I had asked her.

"_I just knew. Like it was an ingrained instinct on my part to go to this human and seek help. I hadn't felt it before but if you are seeking guidance or just need help, you will know where to go,"_ so all I really got was a vague answer that made no sense to me.

I still didn't trust her so there was no way I was going to start referring to her as _Bella, _like Poppy does.

Right at this moment though, things seemed to have changed course, and I could feel that pull that Poppy was talking about. I let out a loud huff at the idea of trying to find some human girl.

We were already injured pretty badly; I didn't know how we would make it there, although the path seemed clearer now. Like we were meant to go to her, this was not how I planned on spending my days.

Audie blinked his eyes slowly at the brilliant light and tried to duck his head away, but there was no place for his eyes to hide. The bright streams of light shone in the forest through the trees and lit up the previously dark forest.

I knew where we had to go, I was just dreading it. I wasn't even sure if we would make it there before we both died from blood loss. That would not be good.

"I know where we need to go," I told my mate. My mate that was dying.

We were going to see _Bella. _

* * *

**I have an important authors note for you all to read! **

1. Lindsay and Audie, are mates and also Bobcats. You can Google that for an image, it's always good for a visual reference.

2. I am not going to tell you what had attacked them, so don't ask. ;)

3. My beta will not be editing my mistakes anymore, so I apologize if you see some errors in here. She had to quit this for personal reasons, but I am glad that I was able to have her input in a part of this story at least! Thanks, M!

4. I had almost forgotten about my posts today, so I am going to try to work on the other two stories today. I had already posted the new 'Human?' chapter.

5. I have appreciated all those wonderful reviews that I recieved, I am glad that you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I just wish that I could spare some more tim for it, you know?

6. You can check my profile in a few days to see when I am going to post again. Because, 'Immortally Gifted' and 'Human?' are on the top favorites from my poll, I am working on these two the most. As you can probably tell, I am lacking on the other two. :(

Well, I will talk to you all later. If you have any questions you can PM or send me a review with the question, I will happily answer it for you. No need for any confusion. :)

Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it!

~Heidi


	17. Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Ch.17 Date Night**

It wasn't hot today but it wasn't cold either, I don't think that I could even settle on the temperature being warm. There was a slight dusting of snow on the ground, from the previous night weather, the sun shined brightly, and there was a subtle breeze that most wouldn't have been able to notice. I could smell it all, though. The thickness of the air was sweet and was scented of the most natural of scents that literally had my toes curling from the feel of it all.

Today was March, 21, 2006. The first day of spring.

I could sense more than just the weather or the air circulation; no, I could sense what was coming.

I have had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach for three days now, and it was truly starting to irk me with its nagging. I tried to push it away on many occasions but it wouldn't budge, just stuck inside me like an expired cup of dairy milk. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Someone was coming for me, someone was hurt. They were getting closer every day from what I could tell. I had wanted to go and meet them, knowing that I could get to them sooner and end their suffering but I was held back for several reasons.

Charlie. Every time I left the house he would ask where I am going and when I would be back. I don't particularly like being on a schedule but I also don't want to start up anything with him. Our relationship seemed to have improved a bit but he still doesn't trust me like Aro does. Charlie probably thinks that I am one foot away from the nut house-but hey, I don't really care. Charlie's house seems more like a bad vacation spot, where you have to work.

The Cullen's would also be another problem if I were to try and leave. Edward for one is always by my side, it's a rare day that he would venture far from me. I assumed that on those rare days, he went hunting. I have yet to tell him that I am in love with him or the other fact that I know he is a vampire.

It is very convenient that the words just keep slipping my mind. Sigh.

Back to the subject- the Cullen's would undoubtedly notice, track my scent, and discover my secret. It was a risk that I was not willing to take. I have all my medical equipment prepared though, for when he/she gets here. I am arranged for just about anything to happen.

So I let the situation simmer on the back burner for the time being.

There was a bigger problem at the moment anyways.

Edward had asked me three days ago if I would go on a date with him, tonight. March 21, this day couldn't have come quick enough. It was Sunday so there would be school tomorrow, which would have normally ruined my spectacular mood, but I just couldn't find it in me for being sad about that fact.

Because Edward and I are going on a date tonight.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small squeal at the very thought of it. I realized belatedly that I was acting like a ten year old girl who just found her Christmas gift a few weeks before the actual holiday. In other words I was acting like a tween.

I couldn't find it in me to control my inner child as my more pressing issue was the attire for the evening.

Alice and Rosalie had taken me out shopping the day after he asked me, a trip that had lasted _all_ day long. I don't mean several hours, I mean we got there an hour before the mall opened and stayed till they finally kicked us out-twenty minutes after the stores closed. Rosalie even tried to threaten the security guard.

Poor guy had to have been in his seventies, let's just say I had to interfere before things got too heated.

In the end I think that the outfit they had chosen turned out well, I just hope that Edward likes me in it. **(A/N: There is a picture of her dress on my profile) **

At five o' clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. I don't know how he planned it so well but the sun had gotten covered by a rather large cloud five minutes before he showed up. I refused to believe that it was pure luck; someone was certainly gifted in that family.

I tried my best not to rush down the stairs as I went to greet him. It took me a minute to realize that Charlie had beaten me to it and was already greeting Edward, although not in a way that I had planned.

"Chief Swan, I assure you that I will have her home by ten," Edward in all his suited glory smiled politely at my biological father.

"Ten seems pretty late," Charlie mumbled, obviously suspicious.

"It will be a bit of a drive to where we are headed," he smiled widely when he saw me, and I couldn't keep the matching smile off of my own face too.

It was hard to miss the way his eyes lit up and shone brightly when he spotted me, I was glad I didn't miss it. It certainly gave me an inkling of hope that he felt some of what I felt for him.

"Just where are we headed?" I asked as I immediately went up to stand by his side, he wrapped his right arm around my waist and I immediately cuddled into his side. Charlie cleared his throat, loudly.

"It's a surprise," he winked. I turned scarlet and couldn't breathe for a couple of seconds. I blame teenage hormones for that.

I tried not to whine at his response but apparently I actually did because Edward chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you, Chief Swan, but we really should be going," he shook Charlie's hand briefly. I glanced down and eyed the pair of black gloves that dressed his smooth hands. He was good.

"Bye dad," I waved quickly before I all but sprinted out to his Volvo.

Edward opened the passenger's seat door for me and I smiled shyly before hurrying to get in and buckled. He ran at a surprising human speed to the driver's door before buckling up himself and started the car.

We settled into a peaceful silence for about twenty minutes before curiosity got the best of me. "Where are we going?" I knew he wasn't going to answer me but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I have it planned," he answered vaguely.

"You know that is rude," I tried a different angle.

"What's rude?" He turned his head from the road and raised one perfect eyebrow at me.

"That you won't tell me," I let out an impatient huff.

"You're very demanding, you know?" He laughed while my scowl grew.

I changed the subject to music and we discussed different genres and styles before I even realized that the car had come to stop. We were parked at a large parking lot so I glanced around to see if I could recognize where we even were. Nothing.

We walked for two blocks with his hand tightly clutching my own before we stopped at the stoplight on Mercer Street; I glanced up and smiled widely when I noticed that we were at _The Melting Pot_.

"Edward," I beamed at him. "I have always wanted to go here," I was so excited at the prospect of finally getting to go here.

"I'm glad that you like it. You mentioned a few weeks ago that you wanted to come here so," he waved his hand toward the restaurant while his other one still gripped mine.

"I can't believe that you remember that," I shook my head in shock. I knew that vampires had perfect memories but to remember that little tidbit of information seemed like a lot to me, for some reason.

"It's hard to forget the things you say, Bella," he shrugged and looked away quickly. It wasn't difficult to figure out that he was clearly embarrassed by this revelation he revealed.

I spun around quickly so I could face him. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face so I could meet his beautiful golden eyes. "It's hard to forget the things you say to me, too," I placed a light kiss on his jaw line before I pulled away-not wanting to make a scene and get too carried away. "Let's eat," I grinned.

Dinner was divine to say at the least. I had never eaten so sweetly in my life. I don't know if it was the food or the company but rest assured, I enjoyed both _very_ much. After our eight course meal, Edward insisted that our dessert have two courses of its own.

The dipped bananas, cheesecake, strawberries, pound cake, brownies, and marshmallows were so delicious dipped into white chocolate. Of course once the meal was done I felt so full I thought that I was literally going to pass out from strenuous food activity.

I curled myself into his side when we were back in his car and driving. He was just so relaxed that I couldn't help myself. Edward wrapped his arm around me comfortably as he drove down the dark streets of Seattle.

"Edward, it's not even seven yet. Why did you tell Charlie that we would be back at ten?" I couldn't contain my curiosity as I glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Because the evening is not over. We had dinner, the main event comes after," he smiled.

That was partly a lie; _I_ ate dinner whilst _he_ fed me. There was a difference.

We drove for a little longer before pulling up to another parking lot. Although the lights from the buildings lit up most of the street, I still couldn't see the street signs, leaving me feeling blind since I was not accustomed to this area or around it.

"Where are we?" I asked, mostly out of habit now.

"You will see," I couldn't see his face but I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled me through the dark sidewalk. "Were here," we stopped abruptly at what looked like an auditorium.

There was a man outside the building and he both smiled at us. "Here for the show?"

"Yes," Edward smiled at the man.

"We are about to start in a few minutes so you two should go hurry and take your seats," Edward nodded before entering the building.

Edward tugged on my hand as we made our way through the lit up building. There was a few people milling around before we spotted a bunch of fold out chairs, most were already full so we hurried over to take two seats in the back. "Alright, I give up! What is this?"

"'Much Ado About Nothing, 'Seattle Shakespeare'," he grinned at me.

"What?" I couldn't contain my gasp of excitement as I eyed the stage and the speaker that started walking towards it with a microphone.

"You told me that you enjoyed reading the play, so I thought I would bring you here," his eyes twinkled as he smiled at me.

"Oh, Edward!" I threw myself into his arms and hugged him, this was just too sweet.

I had expressed previous interest in this, but it seemed like it was a dream come true.

"I am glad you like it," he grinned and pulled my chair that extra inch between the seats together so he could be closer to me.

"How about you be Benedick and I will be Beatrice for the rest of our time here," I smiled up at him.

"Why do you want us to be them?"

"Because they have a happy ending when they confess their love towards one another," I rested my head against Edward's shoulder. It might have been uncomfortable to most but to me it was the softest of pillows.

When the performance ended I was so happy, I was surely floating on cloud nine at the moment.

Our drive home was mostly quiet. I was starting to doze slightly about halfway through the ride, it was a long day and with all the food I was eating earlier, it just made me even sleepier. I tried to fight the drowsiness that threatened to engulf me but it was no use, I was asleep a moment later.

I awoke to something chilly holding onto my skin. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up just to feel the coldness leave my body. I jerked awake suddenly when realization dawned on me. "Edward?" I gasped.

"I'm right here, Bella," I looked over towards the door to my room and there he was getting ready to leave.

"Wait," I stuttered slightly, trying to fight off my current state of drowsiness. I tried to stand up from my position on the bed but I stumbled slightly and headed for the ground before the same cold arms from earlier caught me. "Sorry!" I must have turned a new shade of red from the smile on his face and the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"It's alright," he gently set me back down into a sitting position on the bed. "Your father was asleep, and so were you," he smirked slightly before continuing. "So I carried you up to bed," he grinned. It wasn't difficult to realize that he was hiding something.

"What is it?" I felt like I was left out on some big secret.

"Nothing," he averted his eyes.

"Please tell me," I angled my body so I could see his face.

"No," he huffed. It sounded like defeat to my ears.

"Edward, please tell me," I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and looked into his much darker eyes. I was surprised that they changed so quickly.

"It was what you said earlier while you were sleeping," he was looking anywhere but my eyes.

"You can tell me," I kissed his jaw line in the same spot as before, and he finally met my eyes.

"You said you loved me," he blurted.

* * *

W-O-W! It actually happened. I saw Eclipse! LOL! Took me long enough, I know.

I am so sorry for those who saw that I was supposed to update sometime last week, I have been getting distracted so easily.

I am in need of a beta/reader for this story and 'Human?' for any of you that are interested. The requirements are very simple. I just need someone to read through the new chapters and catch the mistakes that I make, and fix them, then send the chapter back to me. My other requirement for those who are interested would be to send me updates and remind me to start writing again, I always forget, even if I am on the site. (I clearly have a brain damage ;) )

So, for any of you that are in the least bit interested you can send me a PM or write it in a review.

I would like to thank all of those wonderful people out there that have been reading and enjoying my story, thank you. It means a lot to me that you would spend time in your day to read something that I actually wrote. I'm not getting paid to do this but I still get a great joy for knowing that those who read it, like it.

I know that I am forgetting to say something, but I can't think of it right now, maybe next time.

So once I get the whole beta/reader issue out of the way, I will hopefully go back to my every two weeks updating process- I miss getting those reviews. ;)

Thanks for all your patience with me,

~Heidi


	18. I love you, too

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Ch.18 I love you, too.**

There was a long pregnant pause where I couldn't meet Edward's eyes and just gaped at the purple comforter that I grasped tightly in both of my hands. I wasn't sure if I was blushing a new shade of red or if my face had gone completely pale. I wasn't quite sure what my face looked like in that moment.

I was wide awake now.

My love for Edward was a secret; I knew that he couldn't love me like I love him, so why bring it up? Now he would probably get a good laugh and then go on with his day, leaving me in the dust of his speedy car.

Mother tried to tell me that he probably loves me too, because vampires mate for life. I wasn't sure if I was his mate or just the human toy he likes to keep around, so I hid my feelings toward him behind a solid wall that was to never come down. At least Sulpicia thought that we were mates, I doubted it.

It was nice to have a little hope though.

I wasn't sure how long that we sat there; I couldn't even find the small amount of strength to glance at my cell phone for the time. After what felt like months of heavy silence, he spoke.

"Do you?" I was surprised at this question.

Was he going to take it as a joke? He would probably laugh it off; I knew that he was much better than me, and he probably knows it too. But then again, I probably wasn't giving him enough credit.

He could pity me.

I think that's what I feared the most. Looking into his beautiful eyes, Edward would know that he is much better than just some weak human (in his eyes), and so he would stay with me for a week or two, and then leave. I doubted that I would be able to handle something like that.

"Do I what?" I played stupid.

"Do you love me?" Edward took a deep breath and finished in an incredibly squeaky voice. "Like I love you?"

That caught my attention and my head shot up to meet his cautious eyes, he looked petrified.

There was no way that he could love me like that; he was a dream, impossibility. I was only given this one lucky shot with him for a few weeks before he would probably leave and have a new human toy.

I was saddened by these thoughts but I forced my feelings up and over that wall-they wouldn't be able to escape.

"What?" That was the only word that managed to force itself out of my brain while my mind raced from his words, his _oh so beautiful words_.

"You said that you wanted to travel the world with me, because you love me," he looked like he was struggling and now he was the one who was looking at the violet, flower printed quilt.

He went on, "I don't know if it was just your subconscious talking or that you truly love me, like I love you," he sounded weak, defenseless. Edward was showing a weakness that he probably has never showed itself to anyone before. I felt hope well up in my chest for the first time since we met.

Was he asking me for his laugh or did he feel the same way I have for him. I fretted when I thought over my answer, but he seemed genuine enough that I couldn't deny him this.

I answered truthfully, but I felt inadequate as I spoke the words from my heart. "I have always loved you, Edward," he looked up at me then.

Edward's eyes have always been so beautiful that it would give some of the most glorious sights in the world a run for their money, but now, as he looked at me with so much _love_, I felt overwhelmed.

It was painfully obvious now that he, too, has a wall where he hides his own feelings. I couldn't tell if he hid the emotions from himself or the others in his family.

It was then that my brain finally realized what was happening and I was able to process everything. Something so magnificent that I couldn't contain my smile, Edward loves me. I felt tears well up in my eye sockets as I tried to get control of the crumbling wall that once held me together. It was dust at my feet now.

Edward's lips met mine then, and for the first time in my entire seventeen years of life, I was being kissed. I had imagined us doing this several times, but again it was hidden behind that tall emotional wall.

Sparks flew all throughout my body like it was lighting off several fireworks at once, it was incredible. Edward's delightful lips crushed lightly on mine as he leaned over the bed with one hand in my hair and the other on my waist. Did he even comprehend what he was doing to me? Could he feel the same pleasure that coursed through my body like molten lava in a volcano?

Edward's lips were the regular freezing cold temperature that I knew all vampires had, but it was different at the same time. As his smooth and icy lips touched mine, I felt hot. My entire body felt like it was going to explode with the heavy amount of heat that I felt- it was incredible.

After a _very_ short amount of kissing Edward pulled his marble face away from mine and smiled at me, it was one of those big goofy grins that I was used to seeing on Felix, Demetri, and even Emmett. I had never seen it on Edward, and it was a pleasant change.

Edward didn't pull his body away from mine but still leaned in above me, on the bed. His soft lips twisted into a heartbreakingly beautiful crooked grin as he spoke, "You love me," he sounded like he needed conformation.

"Yes, Edward, I love you," I reached both of my hands up and stroked his peaceful face.

I tried to memorize every small indentation of his face but he moved it too soon and nestled his face in the crook of my neck as he spoke into my ear, "I love you, too." I could feel his smile as he kissed along the side of my neck.

Edward's lips met mine for the second time that left my body tingling for more all over, and when he pulled back he looked slightly regretful.

My thoughts immediately went to myself as I tried to figure out what I did wrong, did he not enjoy himself the second time we kissed? My insecurities were wasted because when he spoke up of his reaction he just told me that he needed to get going, but he would see me tomorrow at school.

I was incredibly dense at times.

I walked Edward down the stairs and when we reached the bottom, I said goodbye to him in a new fashion. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he ducked his head down so he could kiss me properly. Again, the fire in my veins ignited like never before, and I smiled against his lips, I hoped it would always be this way between us.

"I love you," I spoke in a whisper against his lips when we broke apart. My breathing was coming out in pants and I struggled to catch my breath.

"I will always love you, too," he kissed my lips lightly once more and then my cheek before exiting the opened front door.

It took me several hours before I was finally catching the rest of my sleep comfortably in my bed.

* * *

**Okay- so I know it's short, but this was a bit of a surprise for me to even post this today, I could have waited the two weeks. You are lucky! **

**I am still looking for a beta/reader for anyone who wants the task- send me a review or PM, so I can contact you. **

**The next chapter will take a while to get done, I have been extremely busy. **

**I can assure you now though, the next chapter is really getting into the main plot. ;)**

**I really enjoyed reading all those wonderful reviews and PM's that everyone sent me with saying how much they enjoy reading my story- it means a lot to me. Thanks for that everyone! **

**Make me smile with a review! :)**


	19. Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.19 Distress **

I awoke with a start, my stomach cramping in a very uncomfortable way, something was terribly wrong.

I could feel it in my gut, literally.

My gaze wandered to my cheep alarm clock and glared, it was just after four. It was still too early for me to get up and start my day, but with the pain in my midsection- I knew I wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep tonight.

I was too distracted by Edward last night that I didn't even realize that the ones that were trying to find me would be here soon, and I haven't gotten a chance to prepare.

I limped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a matching navy colored tee-shirt. I put my hair up into a messy pony tail and then quickly ran my toothbrush over my teeth. I didn't have a lot of time to be dawdling with my hygiene practices so I finished with record timing and made it quickly back to my room.

I grabbed my main medical supplies kit, it held a little more than just the basics, so I was set. I hurried down the stairs and closed the door lightly behind me.

I was pleased to hear the typical sounds of snoring coming from the second floor. It made me aware that I hadn't picked a plan as to what I would do when Charlie wakes up and notices I'm not there. I hastily ran back up the stairs and locked the door to my room from the inside- Charlie would just think that I was asleep.

I quietly made my way down the stairs for the second time and out into the forest, taking off into a quick sprint. I could feel myself getting closer towards the source of the pain- the cramp in my stomach not letting up, only constricting further- as I rushed through the dense forest.

After a good five minutes of running, I realized that I was getting close so I picked up my pace to speed that I didn't even know I was capable of, my shield helping me navigate through the trees and large plants that I couldn't just walk over.

A distressing few minutes later I was finally able to feel two presences enter my shield range and I took in a large sigh of relief. Pushing my feet further, I was able to see two smaller animals up ahead, resting on a thick fern plant. I almost ran past them as I came to an abrupt halt to the right of them.

The smell of blood was so thick in the air that I was sure even the human-eating vampires wouldn't be able to resist the temptation these two creatures presented. My nose curled up in distaste but I forced myself to concentrate on the issue at hand and what needed to be done to help them.

My eyes slowly took in the scene before me, measuring the damages and try to figure out where I could possibly start with helping them. They were hurt much worse than I imagined, I was lucky to say that they made it this far, however long that they have been traveling to see me.

The two were most likely mates, I assumed. Coyote, bobcat or a leopard are the choices that my mind came up with to try and figure out their species. Their bodies were very haggard and _ripped up_. I wished that I didn't have to even think those two words but that would be the best way to describe them.

There was one with a light gray fur, it was matted down on one side and I could tell that the leg was twisted in an unnatural position, broken badly. I could already tell that I would be having some trouble setting that. Other than some superficial surface wounds, the gray haired animal seemed fine.

The one with a rich black fur had more serious injuries from what I could see without getting too close and scaring them. His back leg was twisted, similar to the gray one. There was also a rather large gash in his back, with smaller cuts and wounds throughout his entire body. That one was going to be a little trickier.

"Hello, I am Bella," I spoke finally, startling them both.

The gray one let out a little growl but it twisted into a little whimper of pain. The black one stayed silent.

"I assume that you were looking for me, would you like me to help?" I knew that I needed to get to the back furred one quickly or he wasn't going to make it. The smell of blood permitted the air like a cloud.

I needed to get them to see that I am not a threat though, see that I am pure of intentions so I used my most calm voice, soothing them from their instinctual worries about strange humans.

The little gray haired animal glared but I could tell that it was letting up slightly. It wasn't unusual for the animal to be scared of me at first, but right now we didn't have much time. I hurried to think of something that could help soothe its worries and let me try to fix them up.

"Your friend is badly injured, if I could get a better look at him, I could probably help him," I urged.

The little gray animal looked around for a few moments before giving one short nod and turning its attention back to the black furred animal.

I took that as my cue and after quickly running over towards the pair, I set to work with checking the wounds and seeing how deep they were.

I swiftly got the black furred two acetaminophen pills that I knew would help ease the pain of the injuries. I adjusted the arm quickly, and set the bone after a few minutes of making sure it was correct. I wrapped some gauze padding around it, seeing that it would need some extra support and to keep it straight.

I went to the wounds next. I used a pair of scissors to cut off the fur that circled the wound, and then using the thin needle to slowly stitch the wound up. It had already stopped bleeding so I just dabbed at it with some antibacterial wipes to get it all cleaned up. He was relatively quiet other than the quiet whimpers during my impromptu doctor's visit so I quickly turned to the gray wolf.

I gave the gray wolf the same medication that I gave the black one and quickly set the twisted bone. The gray animal cringed in pain as I adjusted it correctly and sighed in relief when it was all over and wrapped up.

"Better?" I asked both, but figuring I would get only one answer. The black animal was mostly asleep.

"Yes. Thank you," the gray _female _wolf looked grateful.

"So, do I get to know your names?" I smiled reassuringly at her.

"My name is Lindsay, that is my mate, Audie," she motioned with her head toward the now fully asleep black animal.

"What is your species?" I had to ask, I had it narrowed down to three choices, but I still didn't know.

"You humans call us bobcats," she put her head down on her paw.

"Oh," that was on my list. "So what happened?" They certainly didn't get these wounds from falling out of a tree, I was sure that I saw teeth marks on Audie's body. I struggled to comprehend what happened to these two animals; it seemed more than a little unnatural and cruel.

"We were attacked," I nodded my head, I already knew that. "This giant beast came out of nowhere and just started attacking us," she shuddered slightly.

"Did you know what the species was?" I tried to think of anything that could possibly match what she was describing to me.

"No," she paused. "I had never seen such a thing before. It was several yards tall, and would have killed us both had we not gone to the tree and climbed up- he was too big to follow us. The fiend tried to knock the tree over, but it was a big tree. I assumed that he got tired of pursuing us, so he left," she finished her tale with an exaggerated huff.

"Where were you when this happened?" If I could identify the area then I could probably get someone to eliminate the animal.

"We were down south at the time. It was night time, the moon was out," her shoulders hunched as if she were shrugging, trying to remember the information.

"Were there any features of the animal that you might be able to describe?" Identifying him would be even more helpful. Lindsay hadn't talked much about anything but his size.

"Teeth," she looked away again with a shudder.

"What?"

"The beast has large teeth, also. They were sharp, and looked like fangs, not normal," Lindsay closed her eyes. "The eyes were black, and the fur is brown. Sorry, but that's all I got," she opened her eyes and blinked at me. I could tell the pills were starting to wear off that I had given her earlier. I assumed that Audie was just sleeping through it.

"That information will be very helpful, thanks," I smiled at her.

"I hope you don't try to go down there, we barely made it out alive. I doubt a human such as yourself could defeat such a large monster," Lindsay pushed her paw up to her face and took a deep breath.

"I am a little stronger than you think," I chuckled at that.

"I've heard about that," she nodded to herself.

I guess I wasn't surprised. I knew that I have treated many animals over the years; apparently word gets around quickly in the animal community.

"Would you like any more medicine?" I noticed Lindsay making a small cringing motion so I hurried to take out some more pain killers for her and an extra two for when Audie wakes up.

"I welcome you to stay with me for as long as you need, if you want," I glanced at Audie as I said this; I knew that he was going to need the most care.

"No, we were leaving our last home when we were attacked so we should keep moving until we find a new place to settle down," she bobbed her head a little in thought.

"Don't you think you two should relax just a bit, this was a traumatic experience," she shook her head before I even finished speaking. _Stubborn. _

"No, we will be fine. We are probably going to sleep here for a while and then head out at night, I am getting hungry anyways," she gazed around the forest longingly.

"Would you like me to at least catch you something?" I felt so useless just talking to her when she was clearly wanting for something.

Lindsay laughed, "Half the fun would be catching the food," she grinned, showing her teeth.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Well, I should get going. I am going to leave you with some medication to give to Audie when he wakes up-he is going to need it," I issued some antibacterial cream and a few meds that she hid in a small indentation inside her paw.

"Good luck," I smiled before leaving Lindsay, the pain in my abdomen gone, like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Just so everyone knows, I am not a vet. I have always wanted to be one though, but only know basic facts. I am happy to announce that I made it to 345 reviews! That is a great number, and I appreciate everyone that has taken their time to write a small message or just send me a smiley face, it means a lot that you guys would do that! :)

I will try to make my next update be 8/28 Sat.

I hoped you all enjoyed this little tidbit into the main plot! ;) Can you figure it out yet?

~Heidi


	20. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.20 Fight **

My first thought when I arrived at Charlie's house was that I needed to call Dad. Panicking slightly at what he would say about this entire subject but knowing deep down he would know what's right and what needs to be done, I rushed to my phone.

I should be in school, learning something that I would need for college and future life, but instead I am calling my vampire father and asking what to do about a strange, possibly mythical, creature roaming the forests in the south.

The irony of the situation was not lost on me.

Grabbing my cell phone and running up to my room and pausing for a second before cursing irritably when I came upon the still locked door. At least Charlie didn't try and break it down to get to me.

I hastily went back outside the front door and around to the side of the house before jumping lithely (even for me) through the small window and landing gracefully on my feet.

Willow and Ainslie chirped from the other side of me, I turned my head and they both blinked at me in confusion. They obviously hadn't expected me to be out all day. It was a good thing I left the window opened.

"Where were you?" Willow tried to glare but she was too bewildered about my mysterious disappearance. I glanced at the clock and groaned when it read 3PM; I was in so much trouble.

Edward and the other Cullen's would have been worried about my disappearance and Charlie most likely would have gotten a phone call from the school…_ugh!_

I did not have time for this.

Quickly searching for my phone and pressing speed dial #1, three rings later Dad picked up, pleased from my call as ever.

"_Bella,"_ I could hear laughing in the background and a smile in his smooth voice so I could presume that they were all having a good day…until my call, that is.

"Hi, Dad," I paused. What was I supposed to say to him? I guess that I hadn't really thought this out all the way, but I couldn't really hang up on him…

"_Bella?" _Aro's voice loud and clear, I must have forgotten that he was on the line with me.

"Sorry, Dad." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"_Bella, what is the matter?"_ I could hear the concern and worry ringing in perfect voice. I mentally berated myself for not just spitting it out.

"I found two injured animals today-they were injured pretty badly-I fixed them up, but I got some information about what had hurt them," I struggled with words, but once they were out they came out in a big wave fast mutterings.

"_Wait."_ I could almost see the inner workings of my adopted fathers mind as he himself struggled with what I was saying. _"You want to find what had hurt these animals, and have it killed,"_ he sounded flustered as he tried to piece this together.

The laughter in the throne room had stopped a few moments ago.

"No, I just know that this won't be the last of whatever hurt them, and I don't trust that it won't happen again," I huffed. "I don't even know what to think or do right now."

"_I understand what you are saying but what I am trying to figure out is why? You know that the Cullen's drink animal blood and that they this could be them, yet you continue to befriend them. Animals get hurt every day, you can't save them all,"_ he spoke rationally.

"I know that, and I know that Edward drinks from animals, just as I know you drink from humans," I could almost hear the raised eyebrow from Aro at my Cullen choice. "I just have a really bad feeling about this, Dad," I pleaded with him.

"_Okay, what kind of information did you get about who did this?" _

I quickly rattled off the short description that Lindsay had given me about her attacker and smiled slightly because I knew that Aro would figure out something to do to handle this situation. For the life of me, I couldn't even truly process what was happening.

I could tell though, that something bad was coming, and I wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I _will speak with the others; I will call you back as soon as possible. I would ask you not to worry, but that seems useless, even to me, so I will just say stay calm,"_ he was using his persuasive voice, but it had no effect. _"We need to find and identify those who are guilty of this crime."_

I was wound up so tight at the moment; I thought that I was literally going to combust with energy and a mixture of emotions that pressed me down.

"Alright," I spoke brusquely and shut the phone. I paced the wood floor of my room as I waited for something, anything. I wasn't sure how long I followed my exact footsteps, but I could start to see a slight indentation on the floor when a knock sounded at the front door.

I quickly unlocked my bedroom door and raced down the stairs, eager to see if it was someone that I wanted to see, but didn't know who.

Thrusting the front door open when I reached it, I was greeted by an irate Edward.

"Where were you?" His question didn't stop himself from wrapping me in his cold arms and pulling me against his chest in a tight hug.

"I didn't feel well so I stayed home today, sorry," I added the last part as an afterthought.

I was slightly surprised when he dropped his arms and when I looked into his eyes I was even more shocked to see him glaring at me.

"You're lying," he accused.

"I am not," it was partly true. I did have those bad stomach cramps this morning…

"Bella." Edward's voice was cold as he spoke my name. "You don't look very sick."

"How would you know I was lying anyways? Don't tell me how to feel," I glared right back into his pitch black eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me what you were doing?"

I noticed that he didn't ask _where_ I was but instead asked _what _I was doing. Did he follow my scent into the woods? I surely couldn't tell him what I was really doing…

But this wasn't any of his business. How dare he? I mentally fumed at his behavior.

"How can I trust you if you won't even tell me where you were _all_ day?"

Shock coursed through my veins as my mind and body froze from the impact that his words had over me. Edward doesn't trust me. He spoke it softly but I felt as if he had screamed it straight into my ears.

My body felt cold, like I wasn't really there, numb.

"Go," my voice was as frigid as my body at that moment.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." Edward seemed at ease now, like he didn't have a care in the world. I wanted to smack him, but that would raise some questioning eyebrows and I couldn't exactly explain that…

"Leave," my voice was less than a whisper but I ended it dramatically by slamming the door shut and running back up to my room. I shut the window in there and made sure to get the blinds down so he wouldn't be able to see in.

Why did we have to fight the day after we tell each other our true feelings for one another?

Couldn't I be happy for just one day without any real drama?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I glared at the small electronic device that wanted my attention, but I was too moody to answer it.

Was I supposed to tell Edward everything? He certainly had his own secrets, so why shouldn't I be able to keep my own. Good Heavens! This wasn't even one of my bigger secrets either; it was just a small miscommunication.

It was so much different from when Willow had asked me that question earlier.

_Edward doesn't trust you._

Those troubling words went through my mind like a broken record or a scratched CD. I wanted to press stop but I couldn't seem to control it.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I groaned loudly and dragged my heavy feet over towards the small nightstand that held my irritating cell phone. I did not miss the worried looks I got from Willow and Ainslie.

"Hello." My voice was curt; nobody needed to know the true edge of emotions.

"_Finally! What took you so long? Never mind. Anyways, I actually found a vampire that had an encounter with something that fits that description you gave me. He wouldn't let me see into his mind, but I could tell that it's the same description you gave me earlier," _I could tell that he was pleased with himself for figuring this information out.

Something struck me as odd in that statement though. A coven of three? That was unusual; it was usually just a mated pair or two friends using each other for companionship. I would have to look into that later…

"Do you think these creatures are hurting anyone else? Do you think that they might go after the humans, too?" My mind was almost completely off Edward now.

"I think that they already have. If they were killing animals, and vampires, humans would be a logical choice for them to try and feed on. They have sharp teeth because a coven of three had trouble getting away from just one, we need to try and eliminate these creatures, you were right," I could hear his distress about the situation in his voice.

Vampires weren't strong enough to defeat them. Even a coven of three was too weak to handle them. Aro would send Volturi members out to try and handle the situation but some would be injured or killed. I struggled with the thought of my family and friends being hurt on the job. They needed someone who could handle the situation without getting injured or anybody else for that matter.

"I'll go."

* * *

**Hey!**

**I apologize for the late update! I know that I promised Saturday, but I had prior engagements and I was only on the computer for a brief time before I had to leave again. I just finished this chapter today, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I am not sure when my next post will be, I know that I will be busy for the next couple of weeks, my schedule is very busy but I will try to make it under a month. Thank you so much with your patience with me, I know I seem more like Renee at this moment than ever, scatterbrained. I promise I'm not, just busy.**

**So what do you think about this chapter? Be sure to let me know in a review, it means a lot!**

**Thanks,**

**~Heidi**


	21. Goodbye's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch. 21 Goodbye's**

I listened to the light pitter patter of the rain as it hit the roof. I thought I was going to go crazy as I paced Charlie's house, trying to think of something to tell him about me going away. My excuses sounded lame, even to me. I don't know how I was able to pull off my past excuses for this long, they seemed so farfetched.

Then I thought about what I was supposed to tell the Cullen's. They would probably think that I was leaving because of our "fight", if you could even call it that.

My head spun as I tried to get the image of him glaring at me out of my head along with the words, "I don't trust you". He may not have used the exact same words, but they had the same meaning.

I wasn't sure if I was coming back here. The only reason I'd want to, would be because of the Cullen's, and to maybe see Charlie.

I suppose it would be better if I were to just cut off contact with Charlie. That wouldn't be fair to him though, he would probably think it was his fault that I left. I never did have a good relationship with him, why start now?

I panicked when I heard the telltale signs of Charlie's cruiser pulling up into the rocky driveway. I hurriedly rushed into the kitchen and finished cooking the dinner I started about an hour ago. The timer dinged just as I entered the kitchen, and I quickly took the lasagna out of the oven and turned it off.

The front door slammed shut, alerting me to Charlie's mood. "Isabella."

I spun around I could see anger written clearly on his flushed face. "You better have a good reason for skipping school today."

_Not again! _

How many times was I going to be asked this today? Do I have to be followed around like some troubled teenager? Have I given anyone the impression that I misbehave on a daily basis? Even my Volturi family aren't this anxious to know my whereabouts, and even if they were, it's just because they are curious.

"I wasn't feeling well," I was sure he didn't believe it because it came out with as much anger as he had shown me. Besides, I used this excuse earlier with Edward.

I mentally winced as I thought his name, I would have to deal with that later.

"I got a call from the school saying that you never showed up, or called in. Do you have an excuse as to why the school or I, didn't get a call from you?"

"You didn't get a call because I was sleeping." I lied easily, too angry to put enough effort of guilt in.

He made some strange grunting noise, and I turned back around as I heard his boots thumping off into the living room.

When everything was all done, I ate alone at the small table for two. I didn't even tell Charlie dinner was done; he could eat when I left.

I finished eating in record time, too distracted to put much thought into what I was doing. I washed my dishes, then, gathering my will, I walked slowly into the living room to face my biological father.

"Charlie." I didn't even bother with the usual 'Dad'.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me in question, obviously he had gotten over his anger about me lying.

"I needed to tell you that I am leaving."

"When are you going to be back, it's getting kind of late," he looked at his watch.

"No, Charlie. What I meant was that I am going back to Italy."

His expression went from confused to blank within a matter of seconds.

"I don't belong here. The only friends that I made were the Cullen's," I almost said vampires. "And, you and I never had much in common. I need to go back to my friends and family."

I watched as he seemed to register what was really happening, and took a deep breath.

"So," he paused and took another breath. "You're leaving. Are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

That sort of made this more final than it had before. Even though I didn't say it, I was more than ninety percent sure that I wouldn't be back. If I were to come back, it would be just one last goodbye, basically just putting salt in the wounds.

"I'll call though." I tried to appease him.

"Alright," his voice sounded detached, like he wasn't really here with me. "When do you leave?"

After my conversation with Aro, I knew he wanted me on the next plane. Even though it was his idea for me to see Charlie one last time before I stopped aging, even he could see that this wasn't the best idea, other than the fact that Edward was here. Obviously, things with Charlie didn't go quite as planned in Aro's head. I was happy that I would be going home.

Our arrangement probably would have worked out better had I lived with Renee all those years. I was quiet, and kept to myself then, but being with the Volturi had given me friends and a family. Slowly, over the years, they had brought me out of the shell I lived in when I was with Renee. However cliché it sounded, I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I left him there to think over the words I had spoken and I hurried up to my room to gather my belongings. I had three suitcases full and a bag of my toiletries in a matter of minutes.

My cell phone rang and I rushed to pick it up, hoping that it was Caius with news on which plane I will be taking.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Bella!"_

Shit. It was Alice. I hadn't anticipated her call.

"Hey, Alice," I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice. I was really going to miss her.

"_Edward just told me that you two had a fight,_" I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Alice, I need to tell you someth-," she cut me off.

"_Oh, Bella! Don't cry! Let me pack a bag and we'll have a sleepover at your house,"_ I could hear the smile in her small voice now. "_I'll pick up some ice cream before heading over,_" she was still grinning, I could tell.

"Alice, I won't be here," I paused. "I am leaving. I'm going back to Italy."

She gasped. It was silent for almost two minutes before she started talking again.

"_Is it your friend, Jane_?" Alice asked.

"No, she's fine. Alice, I don't know if I am coming back," I tried to suppress my tears.

"_What?"_ She started shrieking some words that I couldn't understand, so I held the phone away from my ear until she was able to calm herself down a bit. "_You can't leave! You're my best friend, and now you're ditching me!" _I could hear the hurt in her voice over her screams.

"Alice, I love you, and yes, you are my best friend. We will still talk every day, but I need to leave."

"_Is this because of Edward? Bella, he's just not used to this, is all, give him some time,"_ I fumed over her words, but this time I couldn't hold back.

"Give _him_ some time? Are you for real? Alice, he is the one that said he doesn't trust me, that's his problem, not mine." I mentally cursed him out.

"_What?"_ Alice was back to shrieking again. "_When I get my hands on him, he's going to be permanently walking with a damn limp, if I have anything to say about it!"_

I could hear the finality in her voice and it actually scared me. Good luck Edward.

"Alice, I am leaving tonight." I only told her, so we could get back on subject.

"_Were you even going to call and tell me you were leaving_?" I could tell she was hurt by this.

"Yes. I was packing though, and got distracted, I'm sorry it took me so long to think about it."

"_Could you use an extra hand?"_ I smiled.

Alice told me she would be over in five minutes and I thanked her graciously for her help with my clothes. They seemed to just have piled up and I gaped at the large pile that I had been tossing the clean ones into. I didn't have much closet space here, so I didn't bother trying to find them a spot, unless it was absolutely necessary. Like dry cleaning and silk, those had to be hung up, while the rest wrinkled on the ground.

I didn't really need help with anything, but it would be great to see her this one last time before leaving. I didn't know the next time I would see her, if ever…

I snapped out of my negative thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. I rushed down the stairs before Charlie could get it, but I should have known Alice wouldn't react normally.

The front door threw itself open, I could hear the hinges crack slightly under the force the small girl used to get it open, even though she really didn't need to use any.

"Bella!" She screeched loudly as she jumped into my non-waiting arms.

I gasped in surprise, and almost tumbled to the ground. Wrapping the shield tightly around myself, I held us both up.

Alice wailed obnoxiously loud as I half carried, half dragged her to my bedroom. The last thing Charlie needed was to see Alice crying over my abrupt departure.

I shut the door quickly, trying to drown out her hysterical cries.

"Alice," I called her name, shaking her small shoulders.

She didn't look like she was about to snap out of it, so I did the only thing I could think of.

She froze and stared at me, wide-eyed. "Did you just slap me?"

"You wouldn't stop," I tried weakly to defend myself.

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere that had been keeping the house down for the past couple of hours, shifted, and we both broke out into loud laughter.

Alice clutched my arm again but this time it wasn't to try and keep me from leaving, it was to keep herself standing as her unabashed giggles floated around the room smoothly, finally breaking that horrible tension.

"I am going to miss you," she sighed and brought her arms up so she could pull me into a hug.

"We have a lot to do, where should we start?" I spoke happily, but I was actually just trying to keep the tears in.

Alice grinned widely as she danced around the room, inspecting all the clothes that I had yet to pack. She stopped suddenly when she saw my record player and opened it to see the Debussy record it held inside.

"Oh my word! Is this really autographed?" I could see that she had something else on her mind, besides the signed Debussy record that I had received from Felix and Demetri all those months ago, at my going away party.

She sniffed and we both froze.

I knew that she must have smelt them in here when she picked me up, but this was an older scent of them.

Alice looked around casually, but I could practically feel the suspicion on her. Nothing betrayed her as she continued her look through the small room. Her smile stayed in place and it only got bigger when she spotted the clothes pile.

I covered my ears as a loud squeal of happiness sung through her body as she raced to it and made a quick leap, springing clothing _everywhere_.

"Alice," I whined, pulling the skirt off my head.

"Oh! Rosalie would be so jealous if she found out you had this dress. She tried to buy it last month but they sold out so quickly," she frowned.

"Why isn't Rosalie here now?" I thought she would show up with Alice.

"She was spending some _private _time with Emmett," she shrugged. "I didn't want to bother them," she shuddered slightly at that.

"Will you tell her I said 'bye'?" She nodded sadly and went back to organizing the clothes.

In the end, Alice was keeping three scarves, four shirts, and a pair of designer jeans. She said it was like Christmas was coming twice this year, and I subtly rolled my eyes.

After about another hour, she drove me to the airport. I told her that I would just have my car shipped so she insisted that she prolong her time with me through a car ride.

Alice sung along loudly to the annoying pop songs, I thought I was going to go mad. "Alice, _please,"_ I begged for silence.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized sheepishly. I shot her an incredulous look but she didn't seem to notice, or was choosing to ignore my annoyance.

When we arrived at the air port, Alice looked like she would be in tears, if she could. I fought back my own, I knew they were just waiting to flow.

"I will call you as soon as I can," I promised.

"It better be soon, and I will be waiting," she warned.

I laughed and hugged one of my closest friends, I didn't know how long it would be until I saw her again.

I thought carefully over my next words.

"Would you tell Edward that I said I was sorry?"

"I will," she vowed.

"Thank you. Bye, Alice."

* * *

Apology time! I cannot express how sorry I am for the long wait! There have been so many things keeping me busy lately that it would take me hours to describe. I don't have time for that. Needless to say, I might be moving to Florida, and I currently live in Washington.

I officially have a new beta! You can all thank CharliDenae for her wonderful work with cleaning up my mistakes! She has been wonderfully patient with _all _the issues I have been through the past week.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am trying my hardest to reply to the ones that have questions, but sometimes it takes me a while.

This is the story of choice at the moment, the one that I'm actually enjoying while writing. So chapters should be up more frequently than for the others.

I have a poll up for those of you who haven't noticed. Currently, only 7 people have voted, and that's not really enough to make a decision on when I update, so please go to my profile and make your choice known. If anyone has any other options, go ahead and let me know, I'm all for it.

~Ann


	22. Possessive

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Ch.22 Possessive EPOV**

I paced the short distance between the front bumper of my newly washed Volvo and the sign the rusty sign that announced these spots student parking, frantic. I could feel nothing but the worry and anxiousness for mate as I waited impatiently for my annoying siblings to get to the car.

Alice showed up first with a look of pure curiosity on her petite face. Immediately sensing my apprehension, she scanned the future. I followed her mental line of sight and found nothing but the usual fuzzy blur when she examined my loves future. It put an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I spoke quickly and quietly under my breath so the other students wouldn't over hear.

"Bella didn't show at all today. I tried calling but I only get her voicemail. I was going to just run to her house but there are too many witnesses, I couldn't just disappear," I hadn't ever been so infuriated that someone had focused their attentions on me.

Unfortunately their natural instincts picked up, and slowly eased away from my angry pacing, but glanced at me every so often. Seeing when I would strike.

I tried to calm myself, for all our sakes but it clearly wasn't working. I was seconds away from shouting curses at my adoptive siblings for not getting out here quicker. These were one of the rare days I loathed playing human.

I just wanted to get to my Bella.

"_What's wrong, Edward?"_ I fidgeted impatiently as I heard more of the family approaching.

"Let's just go!" I used the same tone towards Jasper as I had with Alice just seconds earlier.

I could hear his own mental anguish or maybe it was just mine mirroring through his gift. I jumped into the front seat of the Volvo and was quickly followed by Alice and Jasper in the backseat.

"Didn't you see Bella in biology?" Alice finally asked after she caught onto the fact that my love was not in the car with us or in her own next to mine. Jasper nodded to himself, confirming the stress that I was feeling now as the normal nervousness of worrying over your mate.

I ignored him as I spotted Rosalie and Emmett approaching the car leisurely. I honked the horn, causing everyone in the parking lot to look towards us. Earning a glare from Rosalie, I glared right back. She must have realized the severity of my stress as she quickened her pace. Emmett followed obediently next to her and looked at me curiously, until he saw the look on my face.

"No, she never showed." I finally answered Alice's earlier question.

Rosalie and Emmett caught onto the tail end of the short conversation and partly understood what caused my mood.

Pulling out onto the road, I hit the gas quickly and once the car was out of sight from the school and all other cars weren't spotted for a few miles, I stopped the car. Jumping out, I ran through the woods and stiffened slightly when I crossed a fresh trail. It smelled of dried animal blood, probably something lower on the food chain like a herbivore, it didn't smell that appetizing. There was also some faint stagnant scent like antiseptic. I'd know that smell anywhere's, from my years of helping Carlisle out at the hospital and my several associate medical degrees.

Did she hurt herself? No, that didn't make sense. There was not human blood, only dried out animal blood. I was more confused than ever as I tried to think this over, my brain seeming to not connect the figurative dots towards this puzzle.

Without wasting any more time, I rushed to Bella's house.

I could hear her talking on the phone to someone, finishing with the word, 'alright'. My curiosity peaked, but I tried to squash it, knowing that she was 'alright' herself. She was safe. I breathed a sigh of relief but knew I wouldn't be able to fully relax without having seen it with my own eyes.

I scanned the area and was pleased to see everyone within radius of Bella's house was busy at the moment, and wouldn't notice a strange Cullen walking out of the woods and towards her house. That would raise a few eyebrows.

Knocking on her door, I could hear her feet padding back and forth on the floor upstairs. Something was wrong.

I listened to her breathing patterns for a moment before I realized that she seemed fine with her breathing. I heard her small feet running towards the door, and I knew for sure that she was fine.

All of my anxiety and fear vanished in the blink of an eye, and I was left furious.

When she opened the door I realized that my earlier assessments of her health were correct. I pulled her into my arms quickly; through my haze of anger I could still recognize that I needed her.

"Where were you?" I tried not to sound petulant, but a lot of the anger melted away from her light touch.

"I didn't feel well so I stayed home today, sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"You're lying," I accused her, remembering her somewhat fresh scent in the woods just minutes ago.

"I am not," she insisted.

"Bella. You don't look very sick," my anger was returning from her blatant lies.

"How would you know I was lying anyways? Don't tell me how to feel."

"Why can't you just tell me what you were doing?" It was all I wanted to know.

"How can I trust you if you won't even tell me where you were _all_ day?"

I mildly regretted the words. The need to protect my mate was overwhelming and I had been struggling with the urges all day, but now it just hurt that she wouldn't include me.

Why couldn't she have just picked up her phone and reassured me she was fine? I still don't know what she was doing in the woods, and it looked like I wasn't going to find out anytime soon from the look on her face.

"Go." I mentally flinched.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." I tried to get her to be rational.

"Leave." I wouldn't have heard her had I not been a vampire. We were only a breath apart and I was struggling to listen to her words.

Before I could even reply to that, she had slammed the door in my face.

I tried to ignore the hurt I felt as I heard her running for the stairs. I mentally checked to make sure no one was watching as I slipped back into the frame of the woods. I really tried to ignore the pain in my chest as I watched her through her window as she shut her window and pulled the blinds down.

Did she really think that I would try to watch her through the window? Obviously, and it's true.

I heard her cell phone ringing and after the person had tried for about ten minutes, it was apparent that she wasn't going to answer it.

I ran home then. My legs pushing myself until I stood in the middle of my plain bedroom, mentally exhausted from all that had happened today.

I knew why I was like this; I just didn't want to admit to it. It was just like Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Carlisle and Esme. I just wished it didn't have to happen to me.

Not saying that I wanted to go back to being mate-less but I just wanted to feel normal again. That included not having a very painful hole in my chest whenever I thought of Bella in any type of harm. Of course that just had to come with me being away from her for a couple of hours.

The protective instinct towards our mates was something that I could have gladly gone without.

I sighed, wishing that we could just ignore it all together and continue on the way we had.

But I knew that was only wishful thinking. I had messed up today, in the eyes of all humans. This reaction was not humanly, and she doesn't even know that half of it.

She was probably hurt and confused right now. She had no idea what was going on in my mind all day. She didn't know the consequences of mating with a vampire.

My idea of trying to undermine the possessive quality was not a smart move on my part. I guess I should have known what would happen but everything was going just fine for a time.

A mask.


	23. Ending

Hello my dearest readers!

It is one of my deepest regrets to tell you all that I will not be able to continue any of my stories at this point in time. I don't know if I have mentioned this before, but I am an animal activist. And Robert Pattinsons new movie "Water for Elephants" is a horrible setback for me and thousands of other activists. The zoo and circus foundation, "International Elephant Foundation" want to use one of the elephants in the movie to promote zoos and circuses. I will be outside the theaters protesting, and I must say I am very disappointed in him. Stand outside the theaters on April 22 to show your support for all the elephants that were abused so they can perform these stupid tricks. "Water for Elephants" is only a way for these monsters to promote circuses and zoos, claiming that they are "fun". Fun? For who? Not the animals. Ringling beats animals (.) (com)

Now, I promise I will not leave you all hanging. If anyone would like the chance to adopt one of my stories, please send me a message. I already have the story planned out but I will allow you to make changes. This goes for all of my stories. They can be re-written; I think we all know I'm not the best of writers. ;) Please message me if you think you might have the time and interest in doing this activity.

Again, I offer my most sincere apology. These stories mean a lot to me and I don't want them to die.

Thank you for all your support, reviews, love, and generosity even during my times of absence.

~_Your Friendly Neighborhood Vampire_


End file.
